


Into the Past

by Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Haruno clan exists, Multi, Naruto is a senju, Original Character(s), Time Travel Fix-It, kakashi is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs/pseuds/Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs
Summary: Unexpected things happen on missions. A team member drops the precious cargo, your charge has bounty hunters after them, a missing-ninja shows up. Of course with Team 7 normal unexpected complications can never be simple. Getting trapped in the Warring States Era being one of them. Now all they have to do is find a way back home without somehow inadvertently causing the Leaf to no longer be created.





	1. Chapter 1

**(Tsunade’s POV)**

I tried to withhold a sigh as I started the last batch of paperwork.

Suddenly, I felt a familiar presence.

“Is there a problem Kakashi?” I remarked looking up.

“Not at all. Can’t a fellow stop by for a friendly chat every once and a while” he stated in his typical lazy, carefree tone.

“You’re not reading one of Jiriaya’s trashy novels, which means you want a serious discussion” I retorted knowingly.

“So I heard that Shikamaru made Chunin” he remarked casually.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

“That’s correct. Do you disagree with his appointment?” I asked curiously.

“Quite the contrary. He has the brains for it” Kakashi answered.

“Then why don’t you ask me what you’ve been dying to ask” I say, knowing that this has something to do with his squad.

“I was merely curious why he was the only one” he said, still beating around the bush.

“Neji and Shino had potential. However, Neji has his own personal issues to work out, and Shino never got to display his skills at the final stage” I say, purposefully omitting any mention of his students.

“And squad 7?” he says finally.

I sigh.

“They’re all definitely strong enough for the position. However, it’s not all about strength and you know that. As Chunin they’ll be responsible for the lives of others. Naruto is still too impulsive and would benefit from reading a few textbooks. Like Neji, Sasuke is only just starting to work through his own personal issues. Not to mention I’m concerned that his arrogance might interfere with any squad he works with. As for Sakura, she’s only just coming into her abilities and isn’t quite confident enough in herself to be a leader yet” I remarked.

I wanted to promote all three of them, but they needed just a little bit more growth in certain personal areas first.

Kakashi just remained silent.

“Though you already figured as much didn’t you?” I speculated.

“I had an idea” he replied.

“Then what is it that you were really asking Kakashi?” I asked him, confused.

“Will they ever be promoted?” he asked.

“It’s unlike you to seem so unconfident in them. I’m fully confident that your squad can pass the next Chunin Exam in a few months if those kinks are worked out” I say confidently.

And I truly had no doubt that they probably would.

“That’s not what I meant” he replied back.

“Hm?” I sounded to him, questioning as to what his true worries really were.

“Danzo and the Elders seem to hold a different opinion on my squad’s advancements” he said with a low irritated biting tone.

“I would never let Naruto be restricted to the village to be used as a personal weapon Kakashi. Nor would I ever agree to let Danzo take over your squad’s leadership” I say firmly, finally understanding the true reason for his visit.

“Not for a lack of trying. The Elders seem to think that they’d benefit more under Root than the normal core” Kakashi said with a well-hidden anger (though it showed in his eyes).

“Danzo is my concern Kakashi. Let me worry about it. As for you and your squad, this is for you” I said, hoping to give him a distraction from the matter.

Truth be told Danzo and the Elder Council are starting to get on my nerves. How any of them could have been subordinates of my Great-Uncle with how different their morals are is beyond me.

“What is it?” he asks, taking the document.

“Your next mission. We need a team to go under the radar and scope out a town near the Land of Fire’s borders. There have been some reports of strange activity and I’d like your team to take a look” I answer.

“A typical stealth, reconnaissance, and guard mission? That’s a potentially higher ranked mission. Why give it to a squad of genin and not a group of chunin or higher?” he questions, slightly suspicious.

Should’ve figured he’d guess my methods.

“The village is still too hard pressed from the recent attack. Besides, you said it yourself, your squad has the skills. Now is time to develop them” I said smirking at him, “You are to leave within the next few hours”.

“Understood” Kakashi replied affirmatively.

* * *

**(Kakashi’s POV)**

Currently Pakkun and I were waiting at the rendezvous point for the rest of my squad to arrive.

I had sent them each off in different directions accompanied by one of my ninken in order to cover more ground, and gather more potential information.

So far the mission has been going smoothly. No enemy attacks, and no sign of the strange glowing the town inhabitants had seen.

I moved to adjust my scarf, not used to having the extra material there again.

Due to the nature of the mission the entire squad had to alter our style of dress so that we wouldn’t needlessly waste our chakra on a transformation jutsu.

Sasuke hadn’t really cared, but Naruto whined a bit when he realized that wearing anything orange was off the table. Sakura pouted a bit as well until she found out that we all had to wear combat style kimono.

Currently, I was wearing a long sleeved gray kimono shirt (with green accents), my usual tight masked muscle shirt underneath it, a regular cloth headband to cover my left eye, a green scarf I had worn back in my youth, and black pants.

Naturally I had plated arm guards, kunai springs, my tanto, and my Tracking Fang scroll hidden within my sleeves since none of us could wear our pouches or holsters.

In a way this befitted the nature of shinobi more than our usual stand out attire.

“Naruto and Uhei are close” Pakkun said, sniffing the air.

Not a minute later Naruto and Uhei jumped down next to me from the trees.

“Yo Kaka-sensei” Naruto said cheerfully.

“Find anything?” I asked.

“Other than that the light was coming from the rocky hills, nothing” he replied. Uhei nodded affirmative.

I took a moment to once again appreciate the distinct lack of kill-me orange in Naruto’s reconnaissance attire.

His outfit consisted of a long sleeve blue kimono shirt (with light blue accents), a tight black turtle neck underneath it, and black pants.

If I didn’t know any better I would say that Naruto was just a regular civilian.

Of course I also knew that despite his appearance Naruto had plated arm guards underneath his long sleeves, along with his hidden tanto, and a kunai and shuriken spring.

“Once Sasuke and Sakura report in we’ll decide what to do and go from there” I state.

“Well whatever they’re doing they better hurry up” Naruto said, slightly irritated.

“A ninja must be patient Naruto. Ninja have to be able to calmly assess a situation and be able to gather information from subtle clues and details. Those traits are necessary for those who want to become a chunin” I lectured him.

“Right…” Naruto replied sheepishly.

He truly did have a shot at becoming a chunin soon, he just needed to calm down that Uzumaki impulsivity.

“Though that’s like telling a bull not to charge” I thought wryly.

“Sasuke is close by” Naruto announced, looking over to his right.

I glanced at him from the side of my eye. I still haven’t gotten used to the idea of Naruto being a sensor. Though the early signs were there.

After all, he was the only one to detect Zabuza’s presence before he substituted with the snow hare.

According to Jiriaya though the ability wasn’t his own. Apparently, Naruto’s powerful sensory abilities come from the Nine-tailed Fox.

I had been skeptical of that at first (still am). After all, Naruto’s father had been a powerful sensor, and Naruto could have just inherited that trait from him (his poor-ass chakra control could've just kept it at bay).

Jiriaya merely rebuked the idea by citing that both Mito and Kushina documented gaining negative emotion sensing after becoming jinchuriki (Though _only_ negative emotion sensing. Which is why I still believe Naruto is naturally a sensor).

I had almost argued that Naruto hadn’t shown any signs of such a trait, but I held my tongue when I remembered his reactions towards Gaara.

Jiriaya claimed that Naruto’s emotion sensory abilities were mostly dormant up until recently. His recent uses of the Nine-tail’s chakra most likely bringing it out.

Of course that is in addition to the Nine-tails enhancing his already naturally enhanced healing factor that he has from being both of Senju and Uzumaki blood.

A fact that is easily hid in current times.

Unlike during the Warring States Era where all sensors were trained to detect a person’s heritage from their chakra, virtually no one had such skills anymore.

Personally, sometimes I wish that people did.

I hated that Naruto’s heritage was a secret from the village.

Many times I wondered if it was worth keeping Naruto’s heritage a secret from potential enemies when people from his own village have gone after him.

Anyone with half a brain should be able to realize who his parents are from his appearance and last name. But people see only what they want to see, and that was the real tragedy here.

If Naruto had been taught correctly at the Academy then maybe people would have realized just how much potential Naruto truly had from a young age.

Thankfully Naruto was as determined and hardworking as his father, and as stubborn as his mother. His rivalry with Sasuke helped with some of his development as well.

“Speaking of which, he should be here any moment now” I thought.

True to my prediction, Sasuke vaulted from the trees and landed opposite of Naruto.

“Did you or Shiba manage to find any leads?” I asked.

“No, nothing. There was a scent, but it was too faint and it vanished as quickly as it was picked up” Sasuke answered, sounding a bit disappointed at his failure.

“Can you make any kind of guess as to what it smelled like?” I asked my ninken.

“It was too fleeting to say for sure, but for a moment I thought I smelled snakes” Shiba said seriously.

I silently hoped that this didn’t mean that Orochimaru was hanging around the town recuperating from his recent battles.

Sasuke just turned away, his hand on his left shoulder.

Clearly his thoughts coincided with mine.

His other hand soon went to fidget with his lack of a loose high collar.

Like Naruto, Sasuke was wearing a long sleeved royal purple kimono shirt (with lavender accents) with a tight black turtle neck underneath it, and black pants. Sasuke had the same hidden gear as Naruto, with the exception that he also had his windmill shuriken and shinobi wires hidden on his person as well.

I was relieved to see that his personality was…stabilizing again.

When I had stopped him and Naruto’s death match on the roof of the hospital I knew that something was going to give.

With the curse mark further corrupting Sasuke’s mind I could almost see the mental degradation taking place.

As a last attempt to reach his sanity I did something I never had before.

I told him of all the loved ones that had died around me.

I told him of all the years I never recovered.

And I told him how we both now had people in our lives that are making all that darkness better.

It had definitely given him something to consider.

Of course the real change came after. 

“Finally!” Naruto shouted.

“Hn, you Dope. Do you want to give away our position?” Sasuke berated.

“What’d you say Teme!?” Naruto shouted.

Before I could even put in my two cents a pair of fists came out and knocked the both of them over their heads.

“How about you both can it?!” Sakura seethed.

“Sorry” they both said in unison.

I couldn’t help but marvel at how far Sakura’s come since she’s graduated from the Academy.

Even with Naruto’s rapid growth thanks to some proper instruction was nothing compared to just how much Sakura had changed. Going from the Sasuke-Fangirl who fainted at my low-level genjutsu to a maturing young kunoichi who is now specializing as a medic under Tsunade and (in an ironic twist) genjutsu was quite a change.

I still remember when the dynamics between them completely changed.

_Flashback_

_“Alright, now that all of Team 7 has recovered I’m going to be giving you a series of missions that need to be completed” Tsunade stated._

__

_“Alright! We’re ready dattebayo!” Naruto said loudly._

__

_“Good. Your first mission will be –”_

__

_“Tsunade” a man said in a commanding tone that demanded attention, walking right into the Hokage’s office without a care that he was interrupting a mission briefing._

__

_“Danzo. Is there an urgent matter I can help you with?” Tsunade said, looking displeased at the man’s presence._

__

_The moment Tsunade said his name Sakura’s eyes widened in recognition._

__

_“He was my cousin’s Boss” Sakura realized, quickly forming a distrust of the man in front of her._

__

_Similarly, Sasuke’s eyes darkened in anger at the man, who promptly ignored him as if he were a pesky fly._

__

_“Naruto is not to be deployed on any missions from this point forward” Danzo stated firmly._

__

_“What!? Says who?!” Naruto demanded angrily._

__

_Sasuke’s anger quickly turned to confusion, and Sakura just looked at the intruder in shock._

__

_“And what makes you think that you have the right to decide that?” Tsunade said challengingly._

__

_“Homura and Koharu both agree as well. It is too risk to have Naruto away from the Village” Danzo stated._

__

_“You don’t have any right to tell me what to do you damn mummy!” Naruto shouted at him._

__

_Danzo gave him a piercing glare._

__

_“You should have been taught your place long ago child. You are not a person. You are nothing more than a weapon to be used as a tool to protect this Village” Danzo said coldly._

__

_Sasuke and Sakura got an eerie flashback to their mission with Zabuza and Haku. Kakashi just clenched his fists._

__

_“I am not a weapon!” Naruto said with all the hate, sadness, and pain he had felt over the years, shocking his teammates with the rawness in his voice._

__

_“You are a shinobi. And shinobi are tools to be used in order to achieve the Village’s goals” Danzo countered right back._

__

_Naruto just clenched his teeth in anger._

__

_“Then it’s a good thing that none of you get to make that choice. Naruto will be going on missions. As you have said he is a shinobi of this Village. Missions are a part of his job and my decision is final” Tsunade stated firmly. The ‘please escort yourself out now’ being heavily implied._

__

_“Very well, Princess Tsunade” Danzo said, turning around and exiting the room._

_End Flashback_

The incident had sparked Sasuke and Sakura’s interest (though for different reasons).

When Naruto had gone off to talk to Shikamaru (who had already figured out what Naruto was, and who his parents were during the one month Chunin Exam respite break) I decided to finally enlighten his teammates as to all the struggles he had gone through in his life. From the loneliness and isolation, to the assassination attempts, abuse, and ostracization by the Villagers.

Holding nothing back I even told them of the mistreatment by the Orphanage and the Academy teachers.

When I finally answered their question as to why, they said nothing for a good few minutes.

Sasuke was the one to finally break the silence and demanded confirmation as to whether or not that’s why his brother had been after Naruto, and why Danzo wanted to cage him.

I was reluctant to say yes, but ultimately I was glad I did. It made Sasuke see that he wasn’t the only one dealing with the unjustness of the Elder Council.

Sasuke had been floored when Sakura revealed that her cousin had been killed working for Danzo, and she demanded to know whether or not Danzo was planning on taking Naruto into ROOT too.

Sasuke had immediately confronted Naruto afterward and demanded to know why he was so loyal to a Village that had wronged him so much.

Naruto merely said that he was going to prove all of them wrong, and that he was going to forge his own path and protect those precious to him, and the Village too because he was going to be Hokage.

The new revelations definitely made Sasuke start to question everything about himself and his own motivations.

I don’t think he’s one-hundred percent free of his hatred, but I was no longer afraid he was going to sneak away in the middle of the night to find Orochimaru.

As for Sakura, she had completely re-evaluated her relationship with both her teammates.

She’s no longer as critical to Naruto as she once was, and while she still has a crush on Sasuke, she isn’t afraid to hit him as well when both he and Naruto are putting the mission at risk...or are just being plain stupid.

Needless to say I wish I had a camera the first time she ever knocked Sasuke over the head. I don’t think I’d ever seen him so shocked before. At this point he has a healthy respect for his teammate’s temper (and fist).

“Speaking of fists” I thought, as I gazed at Sakura as she lectured both the boys about the definition of the word stealth.

Her recon attire was different from ours. Sakura was wearing a long sleeved red kimono dress (with pink accents) that went down to her mid-thigh, and had short black shorts hidden underneath it. Like the boys she had plated arm-guards hidden under her sleeves, however, she only had a few small storage scrolls and her tanto in one sleeve, and a poisoned senbon launcher in the other (curtesy of Shizune).

To complete the look she had her short hair tied in two small braids. To say she looked entirely non-threatening was an understatement.

“Alright, that’s enough. I think you’ve made your point Sakura” I said, getting her attention. She blushed a bit from embarrassment.

“Sorry sensei” she muttered.

“Now, more importantly, did you find anything of interest?” I ask, looking at both her and Bisuke.

“Actually, one of the town kids had gone to the rocky hills on a dare and said that he saw a weird diagram surrounded by symbols” Sakura reported. Bisuke nodded in confirmation.

“Then that settles it. We investigate the rocky hills and report what we find to Tsunade” I state. The three of them nodded.

“Thanks for all the hard work” I thank my ninken as I release them back home.

“Alright! So what’re we waiting for? Let’s go find this diagram!” Naruto said enthusiastically.

“Naruto, remember our conversation a few minutes ago?” I inquired.

Naruto’s sheepish look once again returned.

“I’m mean, let’s go investigate _carefully_ ” Naruto emphasized.

I couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as I shook my head.

“Well, none-the-less, it’s time to get moving” I state.

* * *

I couldn’t help but stare down uneasily at the large sealing diagram on the ground.

The entire seal had spanned the whole bottom of the earth where the four hills intersected. The entire thing had to be about five hundred feet in each direction.

Not only that…But the intricateness of the symbols were almost artistic in their detail.

In fact, some of the seal’s design vaguely reminded me of some of the symbols used in space-time ninjutsu.

Whatever it was, I didn’t want us getting any closer to it than we already had.

I already sent Pakkun ahead to inform Lady Tsunade about what we found.

There was something about this diagram though that made me tense...Like a vague memory or something that was nagging at the edges of my mind.

Before I could figure out what was bothering me, a powerful blast of wind barreled into the four of us, knocking us off our branches and right into the center of the diagram. Before we could even move the diagram began to glow.

When I started to feel a yanking sensation I quickly grabbed onto Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura and held on for dear life as we were sucked away to who knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Naruto’s POV)**

Every cell in my body felt like it was being torn apart as it resisted the pulling sensation that demanded I follow it through what felt like a tiny ass pin hole.

Wherever the hell the stupid jutsu was taking us the transportation was probably going to kill us first.

I could picture it now, some random person finding our bodies in more pieces that a one-thousand piece jigsaw puzzle.

Then all of a sudden the swirling colors and tearing sensation seemed to compress and come to a halt.

The last thing I remembered was feeling what felt like the tickle of grass on my face.

“Blue?” I mumbled hazily.

It took me a few more moments to realize that I was staring at the sky.

The realization hit me harder than a brick upside the head.

“I’m alive!” I shouted sitting up.

I quickly took in my surroundings and saw the rest of my squad was still unconscious around me.

“Hey, Kakashi-sensei. Hey!” I said, trying to gentle shake him awake.

Nothing.

Not even a twitch.

It was the same for both Sakura and Sasuke.

“Well I always did recover faster than normal people” I thought.

“The question is, where are we?” I said to myself.

The scenery looked similar to the rocky hills…but there was more vegetation. Even the diagram that had transferred us was imprinted on the ground.

I couldn’t just leave my Team to scout the area in case an enemy comes along…but I need to investigate where we are too.

“It’s a good thing that I’m a one man army” I said to myself smirking.

“Shadow clone jutsu” I said.

Almost immediately a single clone appeared.

“Alright, your job is to find out where we are” I told my copy.

“Roger” my clone said, and it sped off into the woods.

“Guess now all I can do is keep a look out and wait” I mumbled, beginning to move my teammates out of the troublesome diagram.

**(Naruto Clone’s POV)**

So far the scenery seemed to be very reminiscent of the area around the Kohaku village along our borders.

I started heading in the direction the town was supposed to be if the scenery was anything to go by.

As I started getting closer to the town I sensed two chakra signatures.

I weighed the pros and cons of investigating the fight versus going right to the town.

On the one hand there hadn’t been anyone near the town with chakra before we had gotten knocked out, so it could be a good potential lead. At the same time it could just be that two random enemy shinobi happen to cross paths.

“A potential lead is a potential lead. Besides I’m just a clone so it’s not like they can kill me. The real Me’s location is far enough away from here too, so I might as well hide out and see what’s going on” I decided, speeding off in the direction I sensed the chakra from.

As I got closer I slowed my tree hopping to quieter leaps so that I wouldn’t tip off my location.

The moment I heard the clanging of metal I slid into some of the lower branches so that I could get a good vantage point to hear any conversations that were going on.

As I peered out of the leaves I reeled back in shock. A kid that couldn’t have been more than seven years old was fighting some grown ass man in his twenties!

In my shock I watched as the douchebag used his strength to press down with his sword and knock the kid’s own sword out of his hands, slicing his shoulder in the process. As the kid screamed the man kicked him into a tree.

“The Senju are getting soft with Hashirama in charge. I remember killing adults when I was your age” the man mocked.

Senju? Hashirama?

I know I’m pretty bad with history, but I’m pretty sure that the First Hokage is dead.

“If you’re going to kill me than kill me! I’m not afraid of you!” the kid shouted out.

“Have it your way brat. I’m sure this will make a good hello from the Hagoromo clan to your o’ so noble leader” the man said smirking.

The man raised his sword as if to chop off the kid’s head.

“As if!” I thought angrily.

**(Nowaki’s POV)**

I mentally cursed myself for my own stupidity and rashness.

I just wanted to prove that I could do simple tasks like all the other older kids. Now I was going to die and Lord Hashirama was going to place the blame on himself like always.

As the Hagoromo swiped downward with his sword I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain.

But instead of the feel of metal in my flesh I heard the distinct clanging of metal on metal.

I opened my eyes in shock to see that a boy maybe twelve or thirteen with spiky blonde hair had parried the Hagoromo’s sword with his own tanto.

“Pick on somebody your own size you pathetic coward!” the boy yelled out at the Hagoromo, pushing back on his blade.

The Hagoromo grunted and decided to jump back away from the new variable.

“Another Senju brat huh? You seem to be a bit more skilled then the shrimp there though” the Hagoromo said analytically.

I looked up in shock at the newcomer. Another Senju? I’d never seen him before at the Base though...Though to be fair we have a lot of clansmen.

I reached out with my sensing technique to analyze his chakra myself.

Sure enough I recognized the tell-tale feel of Senju in his chakra. In fact, his chakra was the brightest and warmest I’d had ever felt besides Lord Hashirama’s.

“He’s definitely a Senju” I thought smiling, “He probably knew I left and went to go look for me”. 

“Don’t get cocky kid. One more brat isn’t going to make a difference” the Hagoromo berated.

“Oh yeah? Well I’m going to show you why you shouldn’t pick on kids” the blonde Senju countered back, making some kind of cross hand sign.

“Shadow clone jutsu!” the blonde shouted.

“No way! That’s Lord Tobirama’s jutsu! How does he know it?!” I wondered in awe.

His clones rushed at the noticeably less overconfident Hagoromo, each with their own tanto.

I watched in amazement as the blonde and his clones pressured the Hagoromo with their taijutsu. The blonde was clearly faster than the Hagoromo had anticipated.

The Hagoromo dispersed one clone, while one of the remaining blondes parried his sword, and the other jumped away from the two of them smirking.

“Boom” the blonde said jumping in front of me, covering me with his body.

Just then I saw his clone blow up right next to the Hagoromo. I pushed my face into the blonde’s shirt to keep the incoming dust out of my eyes.

When the dust had settled we turned to see the Hagoromo lying bloodied in a small crater in the ground.

“He actually beat the Hagoromo!” I thought giddily.

“You were amazing!” I shouted at him.

He just looked down at me in shock.

“I uh, well, it uh, was nothing really. I mean you needed help so I helped you” the blonde said clearly embarrassed.

I shook my head at him.

“You saved my life! Thank you….uh what’s your name? I don’t remember seeing you around before” I asked him so that I could hang around him more at home.

“Oh, right. Naruto. My name’s Naruto” the blonde said smiling.

“Thanks Naruto-niichan!” I said happily, shock returned to Naruto’s face.

“Come on we’ve got to get back home before we get into more trouble than we already are” I said taking Naruto’s hand.

“What? What do you mean go home? I can’t leave with you” Naruto said confused.

I halted immediately.

“Why not?” I asked him, confused.

“It’s uh, it’s complicated kid…uh what’s your name anyway?” Naruto asked.

“Nowaki” I told him.

“Okay, Nowaki, I’m on a mission right now so I can’t go home with you okay?” Naruto replied.

Oh! That makes more sense. If he’s on a job than of course he can’t just return home yet. I guess I should have figured someone strong like him would be given missions by the clan.

“I understand” I answered.

Naruto smiled at me.

“Great! You need to home now though. Who knows who else is out here” Naruto said seriously.

I looked down at my feet.

“I’m sorry for all the trouble” I mumbled, upset that I had cause him so many inconveniences.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Naruto asked.

“If I had been stronger you wouldn’t have had to save me” I muttered, still looking at my feet.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my head.

I looked up to see Naruto resting his hand on me.

“Hey. I wish I had been as strong as you when I was your age. Back then my jutsu and combat skills stunk” he said.

I looked at him in disbelief.

“I’m serious! You probably would have laughed at me I was so bad. The point is I got stronger as I got older because I worked hard and I learned from others. You don’t need to rush out onto the battlefield to prove that you’re strong. You just need to be there for the people you care about dattebayo!” Naruto said, a confident smile gracing his lips.

I felt tears sting my eyes at his words.

“Hey are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah I’m fine” I said, wiping the tears away.

“Just you wait. When you get back home I’ll be a thousand times stronger than I was today!” I shouted at him.

“I’ll hold you to that” Naruto said smiling, “Now get going before someone else shows up”.

“You got it Naruto-niichan!” I replied taking off into the trees.

Kobaki was going to give an earful when I got back, but I could care less.

I was going to start training as soon as possible so that I could be as strong as Naruto-niichan!


	3. Chapter 3

**(Naruto’s POV)**

“Ugh”

I looked over to see Kakashi-sensei was finally awake.

“Sensei!” I shouted moving over to him.

For a moment he looked more dazed then I’d ever seen him in my life, but as quickly as it came it disappeared as he quickly took in his surroundings.

“Where are we?” he asked in a heavy, serious tone.

“I’m not sure. I have a clone out scouting right now. But it looks like a greener version of the rocky hills” I answered.

He nodded affirmatively at me.

He then looked over at the diagram.

“I moved us out of the diagram in case it activated again” I said, answering what I thought was an unasked question.

“Argh, what happened?”

I turned my head to see that Sasuke was finally waking up too.

“Besides being shoved into a jutsu version of a blender we’re not sure” I remarked at him.

“Hn. I figured that much out myself Dobe” Sasuke replied back.

“Then don’t ask stupid questions Bastard!” I countered.

“Both of you shut it before I knock you both out again” Sakura threatened, grunting as she sat up.

“Sorry Sakura” I replied. Sasuke just grunted.

“Naruto, dispel your clone. I’ll take over the scouting from here” Kakashi said, cutting in.

“Oh okay, sure” I replied.

I dispelled my clone, and instantaneously felt all its memories join mine.

“Naruto?”

Snapping out of my daze I turned to Kakashi-sensei.

“I’m sorry what?” I said.

“Is everything okay? Did your clone find something?” Kakashi asked.

“Actually, something did happen. It was weird though” I told him.

“Report everything” Kakashi commanded seriously.

I nodded.

“So my clone sensed two chakra signatures and decided to go check it out. It turns out that some guy was attacking a little kid. The guy was going to kill the kid so my clone stepped in and beat him” I relayed.

“Okay, but how is any of that weird? It just sounds like that guy was being a big asshole” Sakura asked.

“What was weird was that they were both wearing this kind of samuri armor, and the guy said that he was from the Hagoromo clan, and that killing the ‘baby Senju’ would be a good message to send to Hashirama” I told them, waiting for the obvious statements of disbelief.

“Pfft. You’ve got to be kidding me. I know that you had the worst test scores in the class, but even you should know that the Senju clan is almost non-existent anymore and that the First Hokage is dead” Sasuke mocked.

“I’m not stupid! I know that already, but that’s what that guy said” I shouted back at him.

“Then you heard wrong” Sasuke insisted.

“Enough!” Kakashi said raising his voice.

The three of us turned towards him.

“Take me to the battle site now” Kakashi demanded.

When we got there Kakashi-sensei examined the body of the guy. He had a scary-odd look on his face that was really starting to make me feel uneasy.

Looking at Sasuke and Sakura they didn’t seem too comfortable either with his expression.

“Well?” Sakura asked uneasily, breaking the silence.

“Naruto’s right. The symbol on his clothes is definitely the mark of the Hagoromo clan of the Village Hidden in the Clouds” Kakashi stated.

“What’s so special about the Hagoromo clan?” I asked, curious why Kakashi-sensei seemed so uneasy.

“The Hagoromo clan used to be allies of the Uchiha clan during the Warring States Era. When the Uchiha clan founded the Leaf Village with the Senju clan the Hagoromo didn’t want anything to do with it. Instead they joined the Cloud Village. You may know two of their more famous members, the Gold and Silver Brothers” Kakashi explained.

“The Gold and Silver Brothers?! Aren’t they the ones who killed the Second Hokage!?” Sakura exclaimed.

“What!?” I said loudly.

No way! The Second Hokage was killed by two of these guys? Are they really that strong?!

“It took them and eighteen others to bring him down” Kakashi stated with a hint of pride.

Whoa! That’s so badass! Stuff like that makes me actually want to read one of those dumb textbooks.

“Naruto, you’re sure that the child was a Senju?” Kakashi asked.

“Yeah. That’s what the guy said. He even called me a Senju when I showed up to save the kid” I answered.

That part still bothered me a bit. I was still coming to terms with the fact my father had apparently been a Senju, and my mother an Uzumaki. Hell I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that there was an actual Uzumaki clan.

I still wasn’t allowed to know who my parents were, but after Mizuki tried to assassinate me I was allowed to know my heritage.

I had always been called a loser, and I was always the dead-last in everything I did, so I kind of just ignore the fact that I’m technically a part of the prestigious and talented Senju clan.

“Hmm” Kakashi murmured contemplatively.

I really wish I knew what was going on in his head! It was always so frustrating to have to try and figure out half the stuff he keeps to himself when he’s drawing his observations.

“I’m going to see if the town is still there. I have a hunch about what is going on, but I need to see the town to be sure” Kakashi said standing up.

“I want you three to go back to where the diagram is and wait for me there” Kakashi ordered.

“Yes sir” we said together, jumping into the trees.

**(Kakashi’s POV)**

I didn’t like this at all.

The diagram, the location, Naruto’s encounter.

It spoke of a possibility that should be impossible, even for the world of shinobi.

The thought made me speed up my pace even more.

The only way to be sure was to see if the Kohaku village was where it was supposed to be. Only then would I be able to get any kind of definitive answers.

And if I am right, no matter how far-fetched that possibility may be, Sasuke and Naruto will be in danger.

Hell, even Sakura and I won’t be safe.

Jumping out of the woods, I halted at the edge of the forest. Kohaku village was right where it was supposed to be. The main difference being the less-than modern structures. Which was exactly what I had feared. And depending on the information I gather, it will either confirm or deny my suspicions. And if I am right, it will be tricky getting close to the village if there are any sensors on guard nearby.

If there are, it’d probably be best not to disguise my appearance with a jutsu. That would only cause them to be even more suspicious of my motives.

Getting closer to the town I spotted a merchant from the Kohaku clan wheeling in his cart in from the dirt road.

“He’d be good to start with” I thought, making my way over to him.

“Hi there. Would it be alright if I asked you a quick question?” I asked, trying to sound as non-threatening as possible.

The merchant froze, looking completely on edge.

“Yeah? About what exactly?” he asked, sounding as suspicious as I had expected.

“Well, you see I’m kind of lost. My map fell into a river you see, and I have no idea what territory I’m in. I’m sure you can understand why that could end up being a problem for someone like me” I said, trying to look sheepish.

The merchant narrowed his eyes at me.

“And you’re not here to cause any problems?” he asked skeptically.

“I can assure you that it is not my intention at all. I’m an...orphaned wanderer if you will. I don’t make a point to associate with any particular group. Right now I’m on my own taking care of three other orphaned kids. We try and avoid particular territories since my heritage can cause us issues” I reply to him, stretching the truth a bit.

Naruto, Sasuke, and I are actually orphans, and Sakura doesn’t have her parents here (especially if my theory plays out). Plus I am taking care of them as their sensei, so it’s not really a lie.

I waited quietly for the information to sink in. After a minute of weighing my words the merchant nodded.

“This is Kohaku village. We are allied with the Senju. They are actually close by right now. They’ve been checking up on some of their allied villages, so if you truly do not want trouble I suggest you leave now and head south from here. From there you will eventually reach the Land of Waves. Though it is a bit risky as it goes right through the Senju-Uchiha territories. So if you’d prefer, you may also try north. Not a much up there, but less of a risk of getting involved in something you shouldn’t” the merchant detailed.

I bowed to him.

“Thank you very much for the help. I’ll be on my way immediately” I said.

Looking up I saw the immense shock on his face at my actions.

“I’ve got to say. I wish all of you shinobi were like that. Though it is weird to be bowed to by your kind” the man said with slight awe.

“I couldn’t agree more. Well then, I’ll be off” I said, waving a hand to him as I turned to walk away.

The moment I was covered by the woods I started sprinting as fast as my legs could carry me.

“The situation is worse than I could have ever predicted. We need to get out of here quickly before it’s too late” I thought frantically.

Hopefully I wasn’t already.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Kobaki’s POV)**

I was seriously starting to freak out now. All the younger kids were accounted for. Except Nowaki. I couldn’t find that little troublemaker anywhere. Nobody’s seen him for a while either. Now that wouldn’t normally be too much of a concern, however, Nowaki is known for leaving the compound without permission. And I couldn’t sense his chakra anywhere. I really didn’t want to have to report to the trainers that he probably ran off again. “Maybe I should search around the edge of the forest again. He could have just tested his luck and went further in than he should have” I thought. As I prepared myself to go out and search again I felt the familiar flare of Nowaki’s chakra. I breathed out a sigh of relief and quickly switched my expression to what Nowaki calls my ‘angry parent’ face. Nowaki just laughed at me when I said that it was an ‘angry _older brother_ ’ face.

When I heard feet thumping against the wood of the halls I crossed my arms and waited for Nowaki to come into my line of vision. Sure enough, the doors slid open to reveal the annoying midget. 

The annoying midget covered in dirt.

The annoying midget that was clutching an injured and bleeding shoulder.

I swear my heart stopped beating for a moment as I took in his full appearance. He looked like he had been in a fight and ended up getting his shoulder slashed. “What happened?!” I demanded, immediately rushing over to him to get a better look at the wound. Nowaki scratched the back of his head ashamed. “I just wanted to prove that I could do simple tasks like the older kids. So I went to go check out Kohaku village. I got attacked by a Hagoromo” he said lowly, not meeting my eyes. I hardened my eyes at him. “And you killed him?” I demanded. He shook his head. “No. Naruto-niichan did. The Hagoromo was about to kill me, but Naruto-niichan saved me” Nowaki said looking starry-eyed. “Naruto…niichan? Oi Nowaki, you know you don’t have a brother named Naruto right?” I asked him, in case he had hit his head hard or something. He just puffed out his cheeks in annoyance at me. “I know that! But he was just so cool! I’m going to start training right away so that I can be as strong as him, and go on missions like he does when I grow up!” Nowaki says proudly.

“Oh really now? You mean you’re not going to try to keep sneaking of the Base anymore?” I inquired, getting up to get the first-aid equipment, “Take off your shirt”. “Nope. I’m not going to risk my life like that anymore. I’m going to get stronger so that I can protect my precious people, just like Naruto-niichan!” Nowaki said seriously, as I dabbed at his bloody shoulder. “Well then it looks like I owe this Naruto guy a thanks for knocking some sense into you. You could have died” I said reprimanding him, “If Naruto hadn’t gotten there in time you would have”. Nowaki nods sadly. “Yeah I know. He was on a mission and he got sidetracked because of me. I can’t wait for him to return though! I wanna hang out with him all the time so we can train together!” Nowaki said. “I don’t think he’ll be able to hang out all the time Nowaki. He’s an adult in the clan after all. His duties for the clan come first” I reminded him. I still can’t remember anyone older with that name though. We have a lot of clansmen though, and it’s hard to keep track of everyone’s name sometimes.

“Uh-uh. Naruto-niichan isn’t an adult yet. He’s like twelve or thirteen years old” Nowaki answered back. I froze as I tied off the last of the bandages. “What?” I asked, knowing that I couldn’t have heard that right. “Naruto-niichan is twelve or thirteen years old. Not an adult. Why? You don’t know him? He has spiky blonde hair and blue eyes” Nowaki asked, confused. Nowaki wasn’t kidding. I could see it in his eyes. I stood up quickly. “Nowaki, where did your fight with the Hagoromo take place?” I demanded. “Um near the Kohaku River. Why?” he asked me, confused. “Because no kids are ever allowed missions” I replied grabbing my sword. “But he’s strong!” Nowaki argued. “It doesn’t matter how strong he is! No children are ever allowed to go off on their own!” I said fiercely. And now there was apparently one of our kids, whose name I didn’t recognize, who is outside the Base, and probably in serious danger if that attack by the Hagoromo was anything to go by. “Stay here” I ordered Nowaki, my tone leaving no room for argument, “I’m going to go retrieve him”. I rushed out of the room and into the woods, praying that I wasn’t already too late.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

I knelt down to gather the water into the bottles. “Stupid Sasuke and his stupid duck butt hair! Why did I have to be the one to fill our water bottles? He could’ve found the river himself!” I thought annoyed. The three of us took stock of our supplies and found that we were low on water and food. I mentioned the river we had passed, thinking that the three of us would go and gather what we needed together. Only to have Sasuke delegate me as the water boy while he and Sakura went to look for edible plants. I heard a rustle in the trees and cursed myself for my inattention. A young man, about eighteen, with brown hair and green eyes jumped down from the trees in front of me and gave me a stern look that I’ve only ever seen Iruka-sensei give me. I braced myself, ready to attack or defend if I needed to. “Do you have any idea how much trouble you’re in right now Naruto?” the guy yelled at me. “W-huh?” I answered unintelligibly. I actually reared back in shock at his reprimand, and I’m pretty sure I lost my eyebrows in orbit somewhere. “Who the hell is this guy and how does he know my name?” I thought confused.

“Don’t give me that! You know very well that you’re breaking the rules being out here. You may have saved Nowaki, but that doesn’t give you the right to forgo the rules yourself!” the guy said sternly. Nowaki? “Oh I get it! He’s with the kid I saved. But what the heck is he talking about?” I wondered. “Fine you can play the silent act all you want. When Lord Hashirama and Lord Tobirama get back I’m going to personally make sure you and Nowaki are reprimanded by them for your stunts today!” the guy threatened, walking towards me. “Huh!? Whoa wait a second there’s been a big misunderstanding here!” I yell out him. “Too late. You broke the rules and now you have to face the consequences” the guy said, grabbing a holding of my upper arm. I quickly yank myself out of his grip. “No way! I’m not going anywhere with you!” I yelled at him, making an X with my arms. I flinched back at the angry expression on the guy’s face. Damn! This guy might actually be scarier than Iruka-sensei. “We are going back to the Base now. And when we do I’m going to make sure that you know that this isn’t a game. Whatever you are doing out here is done” the guy said fiercely.

As he went to reach for my arm again he paused and turned his head quickly to the right. Reaching out with my senses I felt Kakashi-sensei’s chakra head our way. “Perfect! Now I can get this guy off my back!” I thought happily. “Damnit!” the guy muttered. Before I could do anything the guy grabbed me around the waist and started Body Flickering away from my sensei’s chakra. “Hey! What’re you doing?” demanded, squirming in his hold. The guy cut his jutsu in order to keep his grip on me as he jumped through the trees. “Stop moving! There’s an enemy behind us and we need to get away!” he ordered, as if that would make me stop moving. Suddenly, shuriken came raining down. The guy moved out of the way and set me down behind him on another branch. “When I give you the signal run back to the Base, got it!?” he commanded, looking straight ahead, and pulling his sword from his scabbard. Kakashi-sensei appeared in front of us on an adjacent tree branch. “I’m going to have to ask you to kindly return him to me” Kakashi said nonchalantly, though I could tell that he was on edge.

“Return? Like hell I’m handing him over to you!” the guy yelled confused. “I don’t want to have to fight you” Kakashi replied. “Then don’t. Walk away and let us leave Hatake” the guy answered back. I looked at the guy surprised. Did he know Kakashi-sensei or something? “I’m sorry but that’s a no can do. You see that boy behind you belongs to me. We were about to leave the area when you just happen to come by. So really, the only one starting trouble here is you” Kakashi stated coldly. “Belongs to you? Don’t be ridiculous! His chakra is of a Senju. If you’re going to lie make it more believable!” the guy countered. I let out a frustrated growl. “I’ve been trying to tell you from the start! This is just a giant misunderstanding!” I said loudly, though I wasn’t totally sure if the guy (who was apparently a Senju too like Nowaki) knew that I was talking to him and not Kakashi-sensei. “Whatever, you got yourself into we’ll talk about it back home” the guy muttered. All of a sudden he Body Flickered over to Kakashi-sensei and the two of them began a wild dance of clashing blades.

I took out my tanto, ready to jump in and help my sensei if I needed to. “Naruto go now while I have him distracted!” the guy yelled while still keeping his attention on Kakashi-sensei. “As if I’m going anywhere” I muttered to myself. I was actually pretty impressed that he seemed to be able to match Kakashi-sensei in taijutsu. As the two of them began fighting on the ground the guy chopped down on Kakashi-sensei’s tanto and then starting pressing down with his sword. Then the two of them froze. Neither moving a muscle. “Why aren’t they moving?” I wondered. Oh wait! Kakashi-sensei is probably using a genjutsu on him! Suddenly, the guy’s body (and sword) were covered in lightning, both electrocuting Kakashi through their crossed blades and sending a pulsing current of electricity through the air, nullifying the genjutsu. “Lightning style: conduction wave” the guy said, no longer stuck within the illusion. “No way” I muttered in awe. Before I could start to panic though, Kakashi-sensei’s form turned to rocks. “He used the mirage as a distraction so he could substitute with an Earth Clone” the Senju guy said, sounding a bit impressed while still bracing himself for the next onslaught of attacks. Then a hand came up from underneath the ground and grabbed onto the guy’s ankle, yanking him downwards.

I couldn’t help but snicker at the guy’s predicament. He looked like one of those people who had been buried up to their neck in sand at the beach. The guy’s annoyed expression at Kakashi-sensei’s smiling eye just made it all that funnier. Although he was probably more annoyed at himself for having been caught by such a simple trick than anything else. “We’ll I’d say that we’re about done here” Kakashi-sensei said calmly. “That was quite a jutsu though. The Senju always did have powerful hiden jutsu that could be used to counter even dojutsu” Kakashi-sensei praised. So this guy really is a Senju then? Then how come I’ve never seen him around the Village? And why is he attacking Kakashi-sensei? The guy just smirked. “What?” I thought confused, “Why is he smiling? He’s trapped”. “Lightning style: lightning pillar” the Senju shouted. Lightning shot up from the ground, flashing high into the sky. Kakashi-sensei’s form once again shifted, but this time into electricity. “Lightning style clone too?” the guy muttered. “Lightning style: thunder lance conduction” Kakashi stated, coming from behind the Senju, his hand coated in electricity. As the guy turned to face Kakashi-sensei, the electricity from the lightning clone shot through the Senju and conducted itself into Kakashi-sensei’s hand. “Ahhhhhhhhh!” the guy cried out, his face mirrored one of a mixture between shock and pain. When the technique ended the guy collapsed onto his stomach with a grunt.

“Like I said. We’re done here” Kakashi-sensei said calmly. I jumped down to them. “Put your tanto away Naruto. We’re leaving now” Kakashi-sensei said firmly. “N-no”. I looked down to see that the Senju guy was still conscious. “We’re just going to leave him?” I asked, worried what would happen to the guy as injured as he was. After all, for whatever reason the guy thought that he was rescuing me, so I didn’t want to just leave him here to die or something. “He’ll be fine. His last technique wasn’t merely just an attack. It also signaled for backup, so we need to leave now” Kakashi-sensei ordered. I nodded. I looked at the guy one last time. I hummed sadly as I saw that he was weakly trying to move. “Sorry. All this really is just a big misunderstanding” I said leaping up into the trees. Kakashi-sensei following immediately after. “Do not look back. Do not look back” I told myself mentally. “We can’t stay here any longer, especially after this” Kakashi-sensei stated. “What about the mission?” I asked him.

“There is no mission anymore. The only mission we have now is to survive” Kakashi-sensei stated seriously.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Toka’s POV)**

The trees blurred past me as I sprinted to Kobaki’s location as fast as my legs could carry me. I had been checking over Lord Hashirama’s reports of our allied territories when I saw his signal flash through the sky. I quickly gathered two others and we sprint off to go assist him. His signal looked to be near Kohaku Village. Though what Kobaki was doing there I was uncertain. The Village was an hour’s walk away from our Base. Twenty minutes away at our fastest. I could only hope that we were not too late by then. “Kobaki is just ahead of us my Lady” Gin announced. “And the enemy?” I asked. “I sense only Kobaki” Gin says expressionlessly. I frowned. That could only mean two things. “Be on your guard. Either the enemy left Kobaki to die, or they know how to conceal their chakra and they are waiting to ambush us at our arrival” I tell my two men. “Hai” they acknowledged simultaneously. “Gin, how much further?” I ask him. “One-hundred meters” he says tensely. “Get ready” I tell them, placing my hand on my sword.

The three of us jumped into the clearing in our battle stances, eyeing our surroundings carefully for any kind of sudden attacks. I spotted Kobaki lying on the ground in front of us unmoving. I jog over to him, and try to assess the state of his injuries. I could feel Gin and Han guarding my back. “He’s definitely unconscious” I assess. Turning him over, I could see that he had similar scorch marks on his front as he did his back. Though they looked to be electrical burns rather than fire burns. “His wounds aren’t fatal, but he’s not in good shape either” I conclude. “He’ll live, but we need to get him back to Base. His internal injuries are quite severe” I announce. Gin and Han nod. The two of them each pull one of Kobaki’s arms over their shoulder so that they could carry him between them. “Come. We must leave before other enemies arrive to determine what Kobaki’s lightning pillar was” I command, jumping off into the woods. We were lucky this time. We did not have to bury another comrade today.

**(Hashirama’s POV)**

I was currently in high spirits. The Wasabi Family had been in good health and economics despite competing with the Uchiha allied Wagarashi Family for the fishing port in their land. So far all of our checkups of our allies had been going well. Too well, as my brother had said. I quickly put down his pessimism and told him to be grateful of the momentary calm. Though I still dreamed that I could make this calmness last for much longer than a few days or weeks. No matter what anyone said I was going to end this meaningless fighting between clans someday. Most of the clans had already taken a step in the right direction when they followed both my and Madara’s lead on the banning of children from the battlefield. That alone gave me hope that my best friend was still somewhere in that hardened heart of his, and that he never completely gave up on our dream. Likewise, once the newer clan heads of our generation started taking command subtle changes had taken place. While there was still plenty of conflicts and deaths, walk-aways on the battlefield and uneasy temporary truces were more common when they had been virtually non-existent in the past. While enemies and competition for jobs remained the same, life was a little more valued now too.

Of course my good spirits were pushed aside once my brother and I had entered the compound only to see our medics running around and Toka barking orders. “Toka! What on Earth is going on?” I asked her. “Kobaki was attacked near Kohaku Village. His injuries are severe, but not immediately fatal” she reported. “Kohaku Village? What was he doing there? Do you know who it was that attacked him?” Tobirama asked. “We are trying to figure that out now. As far as we know he had no reason to be out that way. As for who attacked him we are not sure of that either. When we arrived his attacker had long since been gone” Toka explained. That was odd. Rarely were you ever left alive if you ever lost a fight. The whole situation itself was odd. “We find out why he was there, we find out what happened” I say. Toka nodded. “I sent Han to speak with the teachers. Kobaki likes to help train the children whenever he is not on a mission” Toka said. I nodded. “How is he responding to treatment?” Tobirama asked. “He is responding well from what the medics tell me. They say if all goes well he should begin to regain a bit of consciousness soon” Toka answered. “That is always a good thing” I say, happy that another young life would not be lost.

Han walked into the room. “Anything?” Toka asked him. He shook his head no. “The teachers had no idea what he was doing away from the Base. The last they saw of him he had been looking for Nowaki” Han said. “And where is Nowaki now?” I asked. “The moment he heard that Kobaki had been injured he ran past me to the recovery ward before I could question him” Han replied. “So then he wasn’t out there looking for Nowaki then” I concluded. “It makes no sense. Why would Kobaki leave the compound in the first place?” Toka inquired out loud to no one in particular. Suddenly, we heard hurried footsteps coming closer to the room. “Lady Toka is Kobaki okay!? They won’t let me in the recovery room” Nowaki shouted from the doorway. “He will be fine Nowaki. Medics are treating him right now” I assured the boy. He nods, letting out a sigh of relief. “What about Naruto-niichan? Is he okay too?” Nowaki asked, concern coming back into his face. I looked at him confused. I had no idea who he was talking about. And from the look on Toka and Han’s faces, neither did they. “Naruto? –” I began to ask.

“Lord Hashirama!” I turned my head at the opening of the door to see one of our medics, Kohara. “What is it?” I ask her. “Kobaki has awoken” she said worriedly. “Already!?” I say surprised. “Yes, but he keeps trying to leave, and we can’t make any sense of what he’s saying” she said concerned. “Take us to him immediately” I command. She nods and the five of us follow her into the recovery room. True to her words two other medics were trying (and failing) to push a struggling Kobaki back down onto the mat. “You don’t understand! I have to go! He took him!” Kobaki grit out. You could clearly see that he was in incredible pain, but that did not seem to deter him at all. Though what concerned me the most were his words. “Wood style: binding” I say, making the snake hand seal, and binding wood around Kobaki’s chest, pinning his arms in place. Startled he looks over in my direction, noticing our presence for the first time.

“Lord Hashirama” he grunted out. “If you are in such a hurry to leave maybe you can shed some light on what happened” Tobirama said. “It’s my fault” Nowaki said guiltily. All eyes immediately snapped to him. “What do you mean?” Toka demanded. Nowaki looked at the ground. “I left the compound and Naruto-niichan rescued me from a Hagoromo. He told me that he still had stuff to do, so he told me to go back to the Base without him. When I got back and told Kobaki he went to go look for Naruto” Nowaki said lowly, still not meeting anyone’s eyes. I hummed in disappointment that he had disobeyed the rules and put his and others’ lives in danger. “What Nowaki is failing to say is that Naruto is twelve-thirteen years old and currently kidnapped by a Hatake” Kobaki said frustrated with the whole situation. “What!?” I demanded. Kobaki nodded. “Not long after I found him a Hatake chased us down. He seemed to know Naruto and demanded that I hand him over. Of course I refused. Naruto told me that everything going on was just a giant misunderstanding, but he never got to tell me what happened because I lost the fight. I think the only reason the Hatake left me alive was because Naruto went with him without a fight” Kobaki said angry at his own failure.

I swear my heart leaped into my throat. “One of our children was kidnapped!?” I shouted out. “Why?!” Tobirama demanded. “I don’t know. What I do know, is that he wasn’t a normal Hatake” Kobaki said seriously. “What do mean?” I demanded. “When I felt his chakra up close I noticed something” Kobaki said vaguely. “Noticed what?” Toka asked. “I felt the chakra of an Uchiha” Kobaki said reluctantly. “What did you just say?!?” I demanded. “Are you saying that you think it was actually an Uchiha that took this kid?” Han asked skeptically. “No” Kobaki said, shaking his head. “Then what do you mean?” Tobirama asked, almost demanding for some kind of clarification. “The Uchiha chakra wasn’t his own. It felt foreign in his system, and it was only concentrated in his left eye. The eye he had covered with a cloth headband” Kobaki said seriously. “Are you suggesting that this Hatake man took an Uchiha’s sharingan and implanted it into his own eye socket?” Tobirama demanded uneasily. “I can’t say for sure, but…I know what an Uchiha’s chakra feels like when they have the sharingan. It was the same feeling with him” Kobaki answered. “He probably keeps it covered so that it remains both hidden and inactive” Tobirama concludes tightly.

“Then what would he want with a Senju kid?” Han inquired. “If he is willing to steal an eye from an Uchiha, then he might be collecting body parts or something from other clans to use” Toka speculated. “And a child would be an easier target than an adult” I concluded, “Though the fact the Hatake seemed to know Naruto is confusing. And as embarrassing as it is to admit, I do not recall a child by that name myself”. “Nor do I” Tobirama agrees, “Are we sure this Naruto is a Senju?” “Unmistakably” Kobaki replied confidently. “Yeah and he’s super strong!” Nowaki praised. We all turned to give him a stern look. “Nowaki you know that unless you have permission you are not to go off on your own. This situation is the very reason why” I stated sternly. “I’m sorry” he mumbled. “Your punishment will be discussed later. Our priority right now is to find out who that Hatake man is and retrieve the boy” Tobirama stated. “Yes sir” Nowaki replied, slightly ashamed. “Why don’t we ask around Kohaku Village? They might know something” Han requested. “Good idea. Tobirama and I need to visit the Village anyway” I decide. “I’m coming with you” Kobaki says standing up even though he was bound. “You will not! You are far too injuries to be going anywhere. Especially around an area where two enemies have been spotted” Toka chastises. “Rest Kobaki. You’ve done enough for now” I command. After a moment he nods and reluctantly sits back down. “If we are to gather information we should leave now” Tobirama states. “Agreed” I reply back, the two of us once again taking off into the woods.

Tobirama and I leap through the trees in silence for a large portion of time. Perhaps fifteen minutes. By that point I could no longer take the ramblings of my own thoughts. I needed to hear what my brother thought of this matter. “Well? What do you think?” I asked him. “From the information one of my shadows clones gave me it leaves me to believe that there is something else at play here” Tobirama replies. “Such as?” I inquire. “It would seem that other than Kobaki and Nowaki, no one has ever heard of or even seen this Naruto before. And the first time both Kobaki and Nowaki met Naruto was today” Tobirama stated suspiciously. “Could it be a ploy? A trap?” I inquire. As sad as it would be, it wasn’t outside the realm of possibility that someone was using a child to get close to our clan. “I’m not so sure about that either. Both Kobaki and Nowoki sensed that Naruto was definitely a Senju by the way his chakra felt. And Naruto refused Nowaki’s offer to come back to the Base with him. Kobaki also recalled that the Hatake said that Naruto belonged to him. Neither wanted to fight, but Kobaki wasn’t going to hand Naruto over either. When Kobaki lost the Hatake left him alive, and Naruto apologized before leaving with the Hatake” Tobirama recited.

The entire situation was indeed odd. Never had I ever come across something like this before. People usually stuck to their clans or families. Rarely did anyone ever leave or go off on their own, especially if they came from a clan that would leave them with distinguishable traits. It wasn’t unheard of for it to happen, but those that did were few and far-between, never living for too long on their own, even if they tried to settle down as a civilian. Even civilians were brought into shinobi conflicts at times. Not to mention civilians were quick to turn on those they suspected of being from a clan bloodline of any kind. For two individuals from two entirely different high prestige clans, both trained, to be associated with each other was unheard of. When Madara and I had been close we had been one of these unheard of circumstances, but even then we had been divided. “Hopefully the village will answer some of our questions” I say. Tobirama hummed in agreement. Sure enough Kohaku Village appeared in our sights. We landed near the front gates and proceeded inside towards the Clan Head’s house. Walking through the marketplace nothing seemed out of place or tense which meant that no threats by any enemies had occurred despite the battles that took place near their borders.

“My Lords, we were not expecting you until tomorrow” Akira Kohaku addressed as he exited his home. “A situation has arisen. Senju were attacked in the forest surrounding your village and we came ask if anyone has noticed anything suspicious” I say seriously. The teeth-clenching look on Akira’s face indicative of irritated recognition. He turned to his clansman behind him. “Call Yobe here at once” Akira ordered none too nicely. “I take it you know something?” Tobirama observed. “Yobe informed me of a passing traveler who was asking for directions. He recognized him as a shinobi but he did not bare any clan symbols. We set up guard around the village but did not extend it to the forest. For that I apologize” Akira said unhappily. “A traveling shinobi?” I said, the concept so foreign in my mind. “That is what Yobe informed to me that the man said, though he took it with a grain of salt” Akira confirmed. I looked at my brother to gage his reaction, to see that his mind was whirling with different speculations. “Lord Akira” a man I assumed as Yobe said, approaching us quickly. Like the rest of his clan he bore the tomohoe tattoo.

“Has something happened?” Yobe asked fearfully. “Unfortunately yes. Senju were attacked in the forest surrounding our village. You are to answer their questions of the shinobi you encountered” Akira said sternly. Yobe paled a bit, but nodded none-the-less. “When I was walking with my cart into the village a man approached me. He claimed that he was just a passing traveler who lost his map and didn’t know where he was. Though he subtly indicated that he was an orphaned shinobi formerly of a clan. He said that he didn’t want conflict, but rather he wanted to avoid any territories that could be potentially dangerous for him and the children he took in” Yobe explained. “Children?” I inquired. “Yes. He said that he had taken in three orphaned children” Yobe answered. “Did you see these children?” Tobirama inquired. Yobe shook his head no. “I never saw any children, so I can’t say for sure whether or not he was telling the truth” Yobe said. But it very well could be. And if it was, than Naruto might be one of these orphaned children. “Can you tell us what this man looks like?” Tobirama asked. “He possessed gravity defying white hair, and wore a kimono style shirt with a cloth headband around his left eye” Yobe detailed. “Well that pretty much confirms that the Hatake who attacked Kobaki and the traveler are most likely the same person” I thought.

“Do you have any indication of where he could be?” I asked him. Yobe nodded yes. “I told him to either head south towards the Land of Waves, or that if he wanted to avoid the Senjus and Uchihas than he could try his luck going north. Though I’m not sure which he chose, if he really did want to avoid conflicts like he said he probably went north” Yobe said. “Considering he attacked one of our clan it is very unlikely he decided to go south” I thought. “Thank you both, you have been most helpful” I thanked them. “Of course my Lord. And if I may ask, were there any fatalities?” Akira asked. “There was not. The Hatake who attacked one of our own left him alive and he is to recover. Our concern right now based on the information that you have given us is that we believe one of the orphans he took in may be a Senju child” I inform them. Both Akira and Yobe looked at us with horror. “He stole a child from your clan!” Akira exclaimed. I shook my head no. “Based on the boy’s description we can say no one in our clan recognizes him, so it is likely that he is an orphan” I explain. “However, the question remains how a Senju child was unknowingly born outside the clan, and why he is currently traveling with a Hatake who also is not with his clan” Tobirama states.

“We shall ask our allies to keep an eye out for the boy, but other than that we cannot do much else. Something tells me that the boy sees the Hatake as his guardian or at least something similar to that. Answers would be nice, but we do not have the luxury to spend time relentlessly pursuing them” I determined sadly, praying that the boy was not being held against his will by the Hatake. “Rumors will spread quickly of a group such as there’s” Tobirama points out. “Only if they are seen together” I remind him. “That is true. It would explain why the boy was in the forest and the Hatake came down here” Tobirama replied. “None-the-less, we shall keep our senses open as we visit the rest of our allies. Perhaps we’ll find them walking around one of the towns?” I say optimistically. Tobi just humphed at my words. “Don’t be foolish. They will not be so reckless again” Tobirama states in that logical matter-of-fact way of his. “We’re shinobi Tobirama. Anything can happen” I tell him.

Of course at the time I didn’t realize just how right I was.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

Tree trunks blurred past as I hopped from branch to branch, trying not to disturb too much of the ecology so we couldn’t be tracked. Birds were chirping, and a light breeze was rustling the leaves, leaving our slipstream undetectable by ear. The only evidence of any foreign presence were our footfalls against the bark as we thumped forward. No one said a word as we continued to speed through the forest as fast as we possibly could. One thing was for certain: We needed to put as much distance between us and the Land of Fire as possible. Preferably to someplace with very little shinobi influence (though that might very well be impossible). Until we could locate a neutral area we needed to keep moving no matter the cost. How we could even be in this situation was still beyond my comprehension.

_*Flashback*_

_Naruto had yet to return from fetching the water. And while something like that wouldn’t normally raise any red flags, Naruto had about as much good luck as he did bad. “What is that Dobe doing?” I growled, trying to ignore my concern. “Knowing Naruto he forgot where the river was and got lost trying to find it” Sakura said exasperated. That was definitely a possibility. I wouldn’t come back empty handed, and Naruto sure as hell wouldn’t either. Just as I was about to suggest looking for the Idiot a large pillar of electricity shot up into the sky like a beacon. “Dammit!” I muttered. “What was that?” Sakura asked worriedly. “A lightning attack. And something tells me that Naruto’s involved” I said with irritated worry. That Dobe couldn’t stay out of trouble for ten minutes could he? “Let’s go Sakura” I said, immediately sprinting up into the trees. The two of us quickly made our way to where we sighted the pillar. As we got close I sensed two incoming presences. I immediately snapped out my tanto from my sleeve and I heard the tell-tale sign of Sakura doing the same. I paused on my branch waiting for the people to come into my line of sight. As soon as they did I was met with a shock of white and blonde hair. I relaxed my stance at seeing my teammates, but didn’t put my tanto away._

_But before I could say anything Kakashi spoke. “Get moving! We are heading north as fast as our legs can take us” Kakashi said in a collected frantic tone. For a moment I was so startled I didn’t react. Kakashi in turn didn’t wait for my mental faculties to play catch up. He quickly sped forward, grabbing my upper right arm and Sakura’s upper left, spinning the both of us around and taking off into the trees. After a fews seconds he released the two of us once he was sure we’d be steady. Naruto was following quickly next to him. “What the hell is going on? What was that jutsu?” I demanded. Something wrong. Very wrong. Kakashi was the definition of calm and collected. If something worried him, _you_ should be worried. “That diagram wasn’t an ordinary seal. It was some type of time-space portal” Kakashi stated. “So we’ve been transported somewhere else?” Sakura asked. “Not somewhere else. Some- _time_ ” Kakashi said cryptically._

_“Wait, are you saying we time-traveled?!” Naruto shouted in disbelief. “Don’t be ridiculous! Traveling through time is impossible!” I yelled back. “We’re shinobi Sasuke. In theory time-travel is possible, but such a thing has never been done before to my knowledge. It would take a master in both seals and space-time jutsu, and even then other factors would have to be taken into account. Extremely complicated, but impossible no” Kakashi stated firmly. “So we're actually in the past then?” Sakura asked. “Yes” Kakashi said shortly. “Okay, but how far into the past are we?” Sakura pressed. “Exactly how many years I’m not sure, but what I do know is that we are smack dab inbetween the Senju and Uchiha during the Warring States Era” Kakashi remarked gravely. As those words sunk in I felt my blood run cold._

_*End Flashback*_

The Warring States Era was one of the darkest, bloodiest times in all of our recorded history. The average lifespan was thirty at best. Children as young as five or six were forced to fight for their clans and were indiscriminately slaughtered. Those who lived to be about fifteen-sixteen years old were immediately married off in hopes that they would start producing children before they were killed. Sometimes as early as thirteen for the girls. Those in the main branch especially made sure to have as many ‘spares’ as possible in the hopes that one of them would survive long enough to have children themselves. The main reason that so many prominent clans had dwindled down to near nothing in the present day was because after the ‘Bloody’ Era had ended nobody wanted to go back to the idea of multiple ‘spares’. Of course that also meant that not enough children were being born to combat the numbers being slaughtered during the Clan Purges. The Senju, Uzumaki, Hatake, and Shimura were among those that had suffered the greatest. The Uchiha had managed to mostly recover…until the Massacre.

Just the thought that we were back in such an Era was inconceivable. There wasn’t anywhere we could go that would be safe. “Frankly we couldn’t be a more distinguishable group if we tried” I thought with a hint of dark humor. I was very obviously an Uchiha, and anyone with any kind sensing skills would be able to tell that Naruto was part Senju and Uzumaki (his spikey blonde-ass hair didn’t help matters either). Kakashi’s trademark white hair and nearly covered face made him easily distinguishable even without his Hatake heritage. Out of all of us Sakura was the safest, but that wasn’t saying too much. Even if they couldn’t immediately determine what clan she was from they would be able to tell that she was a shinobi and that would be enough of a reason to kill her, and her pink hair would be an easy enough descriptor to track her by. The largest issue was the fact that during this Era everyone kept to themselves unless you were allies or fighting on the battlefield. A group consisting of four people from four different clans, two of them mortal enemies…well, we were effectively screwed.

I growled in anger. “You just had to butt into a situation that didn’t involve you” I said irately, glaring at the back of Naruto’s head as if I could make it spontaneously combust into flames. “How was I supposed to know that we had gotten sent back into the past?! It’s not like there was a sign anywhere that said ‘Hello and welecome seventy years into the past. Enjoy your stay’. Besides what was I supposed to do? Just let that kid die?” Naruto demanded. “Maybe you should have” I said fiercely. “What did you just say you Bastard!?” Naruto shouted angrily, looking like he was just barely restraining himself from tackling me mid-air. “Shut up both of you!” Sakura growled. “Saving a little kid in trouble isn’t wrong. Naruto couldn’t have known what had happened” Sakura berated me. I just humph and looked away from her, an embaressed blush on my face. “Ha! Suck it Bastard! Sakura agrees with me” Naruto said sounding smug. I just growled at him. “That’s not to say Sasuke doesn’t have a point Naruto” Sakura said shortly. “What?!” Naruto said confused. “Think about it. We’re in the past. Anything we do could change things in our time. That kid you saved was probably supposed to die, but instead you saved him. That kid probably never got to grow up, so who knows how him surviving is going to effect things. We have to be seriously careful about what we do or else who knows what damage we could cause!” Sakura said worriedly. “Sakura’s right. If we interfere too much we could end up causing the Village not to be created” Kakashi said seriously. “Dammit” I berated myself. I hadn’t thought that far ahead. I was just annoyed that the Senju now knew of our presence, but Sakura was right. What if that kid surviving causes some kind of ripple effect? As horrible as it sounded, maybe we should go back and kill the kid…

“No” I thought. “That would be putting us at serious risk of being caught” I rationalized. “The kid was alive, whatever happens now happens” I thought, pretending that I wasn’t rationalizing a reason not to kill some kid who truly didn’t deserve to die. Right now we had been running for about half a day. No matter how dangerous the situation, we were due for a rest soon or else we would run the risk of exhaustion and leave ourselves even more vulnerable to attack. Apparently Kakashi had been thinking along the same lines. “Once we identify the nearest town I will scout it alone in order to identify whether it is safe enough to break there” Kakashi stated. I held back a scoff.

The concept of that word no longer exists. Only the surivival-of-the-fittest.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Sakura’s POV)**

As it turned out, the closest town had been a bust. It was a neutral territory, but it was also a big trade market. Members of shinobi clans were a common sight and Kakashi-sensei didn’t want to risk someone tipping the Senju off about our presence there. Not to mention we could run into other clans like the Uchiha or Hatake which would potentially triple our current problems. Unlike my teammates I wasn’t worried about a rival clan recognizing me. My family has been documented as Ninshu monks for as far back as records went at the old temple. My great-grandfather though had been enamored with the shinobi life ever since he had been saved by one as a kid. It took some convincing, but he was given permission to join the Leaf Village Academy. From there he ultimately became a chunin and his descendents (my family) remained in the village.

Legally my family and I were considered a clan because of our long heritage as Nishu Monks. While we didn’t have hiden techniques like other clans we possessed higher than normal memory and analytical skills, as well as a natural affintity for chakra control stemming from our time as monks. Of course because of that we were a lower prestige clan (on par with the Lee clan). A fact I was bullied for relentlessly (along with my hair color and forehead size). Because of our Ninshu roots we were known for having smaller chakra stores, and not being very physically inclined. We were excellent support ninja, but not so much skilled with straight combat. But so far all the people in my family were able make chunin so that was something. When I graduated the Academy my goal was to improve my clan’s standings. To show everyone we weren’t sub-par.

But in this day and age I was a complete unknown. Shinobi as an unspoken rule keep their fighting away from any temples. That wasn’t to say that the Monks did nothing. Monks would treat any injured they came across, but they made sure it was known that they were not some pit-stop hospital. My clan symbol was the symbol of the Nishu Monks. Depending on how many recognized the symbol would depend on my squad’s level of protection. Generally anyone with a Monk was considered off limits until they were released from their care. When I explained this to my team they looked at me like I had suddenly found the solution to world peace or something. Of course that didn’t mean we were totally safe, so we continued onwards until we found a rough shanty town-like village inbetween where the Waterfall and Sound Villages would eventually be. It was a poorer town, but it was neutral and it didn’t welcome shinobi. Kakashi-sensei made the executive decision to have us switch our attires to something less…nice.

One of the shinobi musts is to be able to blend in no matter where you go. So owning at least one ‘raggity’ outfit was an unspoken mandatory. Kakashi-sensei was now wearing a dull beige long sleeved shirt with a lower face mask underneath it, and dull brown pants. He was also wearing a dull brown cloth headband across his forehead and a circular black eyepatch over his sharingan. Sasuke was wearing a long sleeved dull light brown kimono style shirt with dark brown accents and dark brown pants. He also had a dull brown cloth headband around his forehead. Naruto was wearing a dull cream colored long sleeved shirt, a dull burnt orange vest, and brown shorts. Unlike Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke he had to wear a dull white bandana to cover his golden blonde hair, and face make up to cover his birth marks. My attire on the other hand was entirely different. I was wearing a plain off-white long sleeved kimono dress with a black sash around my waist with a tight long sleeved black turtle neck underneath it, and tight black high sandals. The kimono had a ring of six black magatama around the top and my clan’s symbol on the back.

I had never actually worn my official monk attires before. I felt like if I did it would be the same as admitting I wasn’t suited to be a ninja. But my feelings now were irrelevant in regards to our safety. And walking through the town I was grateful I had. A majority of the citizens gave me a slight respectful nod as I passed by, paying the boys no mind. It was definitely an odd feeling. I was so used to everyone praising my teammates (even Naruto these days) that I wasn’t used to being the one with the highest status in the group (even though that technically wasn’t true). “Thank you for your patronage” I said gratefully towards the fruit stand owner, giving him a moderate bow. “It’s no problem. I just wish that all shinobi would be more like your kind. The world would certainly be a much better place” the man said tiredly. The man had age-lines and wrinkles, with gray hairs dulling his black locks. He appeared to be in his late forties, and yet he couldn’t have been more than twenty-five. The stress of the Era took its toll on everybody, not just the shinobi. It was one of the reasons why the formation shinobi villages were so popular. It allowed the regular citizens to thrive as much as the shinobi.

“One day at a time. An endless war benefits no one in the end. Eventually the sides will tire” I tell him truthfully. “We can only hope” he replied back. I give him a polite nod and continued on my way. I walked towards the center of the town where the well was placed. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a rather rough looking man. I recognized him from my earlier trips around the food market. He had long unkept brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes and a diagonal scar across his left cheek. The way he wore his brown cloak and katanna in his sash gave me the impression he was some kind of bounty hunter. Intentionally ignoring him I continued walking forward. “What’s a pretty little monk like you doing so far away from your temple?” the man said sleazily. Forcing myself not to lose my temper and kick the pervert where the sun don’t shine, I calmly turned to face the bastard. “Nishu is about understanding yourself and others and the connections we all possess. Spending all my time mediating in the temple won’t help me understand the outside world” I replied evenly. “Well if it’s gaining an understanding of others you want, I can certainly give you a few pointers about the better sex” the man said with an almost feral smile.  
I surpressed a shutter at his obvious insinuation. “I can assure you I already understand your kind well enough. Goodday” I say coldly, turning my back to him. Of course I kept up my guard, there was no way he would take such an insult lying down.

“Why you stuck up little bitch! I’m gonna show you your place real quick” he said angrily. I could feel him advancing on me. As I braced myself to show the bastard the four steps to SING I felt a familiar presence appear. Turning around I saw Sasuke had the pervert’s neck in a strangling grip with his right hand while holding his tanto threateningly against his face with his left. Sasuke’s chakra always had a cold, dark, icy element to it. Fitting as his chakra was colored a cold steel blue. And right now his eyes and demeanor screamed murder. It was eerily reminiscent to when he had first woken up after he had been given the curse mark. The major difference being there was no curse mark degrading his mind to account for the dark fury in his chakra that was now directed at the man. “How about I show you your place under me?” Sasuke threatened furiously.

The man’s face had gone from startled and pained to a deep rooted fear I couldn’t entirely identify. For a moment it looked as if he actually recognized Sasuke. But that was impossible! We were at least seventy years in the past! “M-my ap-pologies. I had n-no idea she was claimed” the man stammered out pleadingly. “Like it rough do you?” a voice sounded. I turned a bit to the left to see Kakashi-sensei calmly walking towards us. Well…as calm as a croaching tiger. Somehow kakashi-sensei’s calm fury felt even more dangerous than Sasuke’s obvious threats. To any trained eye they could see that Kakashi-sensei was no stranger to torture if the situation called for it. “I’ll show him rough. I’ll shove his balls so far up his ass he’ll be vomiting them up for the next week!” Naruto shouted furiously, appearing suddening on my right. Taking a quick survey of our surroundings I could see that the civilians had cleared the area and were spying on us through cracks in their windows. I needed to stop this before they blow our cover any more than they already have. “That’s enough. It is not worth your time. I believe he has more than learned to keep to himself from now on. Come before you all make any more of an unnecessary scene” I say evenly, trying to keep the silent plead out of my voice.

For a moment no one dared to move. Sasuke then gripped the man’s throat tighter for a moment before tossing him hard into the ground, keeping the tanto pointed at the man’s face. “You ever approach her or any woman like that ever again I will make you wish that I had killed you today” Sasuke threatened…no…promised. The man nodded fearfully. “Yes. Yes. Thank you” he replied fearfully, immediately scooting away from Sasuke when he lifted his tanto. The man took no time in frantically running away. I sighed at the giant mess. Hopefully our stay here could be salvaged. I had gotten us lodging at a small Inn near the well. Ultimately it would be up to Kakashi-sensei though. However, somehow I think the bigger issue at the moment is going to be how I can convince the three of them that I do not in fact need an escort everywhere I go.

**(Kuro’s POV)**

There was no mistaking it.

Lord Izuna.

That boy was Lord Izuna’s spitting image. There was no way that kid was not an Uchiha. The appearance, his aura, and fury. The question was what was an Uchiha kid that was no doubt related to the clan head doing here with a monk and two others who were probably shinobi themselves? Lord Madara and Lord Izuna were by no means soft, but they most certainly did not allow their clan’s children this far out.

I hated dealing with shinobi…but maybe just this one time the benefits would outweigh the costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! It looks like Team 7 is gonna be in some trouble soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**(Kakashi’s POV)**

“We should head back soon. We need to leave the town within the next hour” I stated. Naruto gave me a subdued nod. Considering the risks of our situation, not even his boundless optimism could spin our situation into a positive light.

_*Flashback*_

_“We can’t just keep running. If we’re going to get back to the Leaf we need to get another look at that diagram. We can’t do that in Wave” Sasuke pointed out. “True but right now we have the Senju clan breathing down our necks and an Era we only know of from history books. An Era whose unspoken rules and territories we know nothing about. Right now all the clans are divided unless allied and civilian lives mean nothing. Right now what we need is information and a place to lay low until it’s…a safer bet to return to Kohaku Village” I explained. “But how? None of us are specialists in space-time ninjutsu and the only person who would have enough skill in that area to help us is Tobirama Senju” Sakura pointed out. “The only way we’d have a chance of contacting him is on the battlefield…or if we send Naruto in to try and convince them to help. Even then the chances of them just killing him outright is just too high to risk” Sasuke stated._

_We sat in silence at that notion. The realization that the four of us were truly alone finally sinking in for them. “I’m not going to lie to any of you. This mission is now more dangerous than any S-ranked mission ever could be. It’s going to take everything we have just to survive. Stealth and reconnaissance are the priority. We can’t concern ourselves with others no matter how unjust the situation. The mere fact that we’re here is detrimental to the timeline. Killing or saving, even just interacting with anyone can cause a ripple affect that could change things in the future. Understand?” I demanded._

_“Yes sir”_

_“Good. Naruto and I will do some recon around the area in order to make as accurate a geological map as possible. Sasuke, you and Sakura stay here and barter for supplies, preferably things we can preserve” I ordered. “Got it” Sasuke nodded._

_“Remember, keep a low profile”_

_*End Flashback*_

I stared down at the rough map Naruto and I had gathered so far. Sora-Ku was directly east from Yama-Hin, and the territory a bit south from them was claimed by the Hagoromo clan. Both of them were Uchiha allied territories. In order to continue our way towards the Land of Waves we’d have to cut between them. Even if we retraced our steps south from Yama-Hin and went due east we’d still have to be cautious as we would be going between the Aburame and the Hagoromo. And going south-west would mean running into the Sarutobi, and going west meant heading into Yuino clan territory. No matter which way we chose we would potentially have to deal with the fallout of encountering a clan. “Our best bet would be to cut between the Nekoka clan of Sora-Ku and the Hagoromo” I decided, trying hard for Naruto’s sake to keep the uneasiness I was feeling out of my voice. Naruto just frowned. Of course no matter how good my poker-face is it means nothing when he can sense my negative emotions.

Suddenly, Naruto’s attention snapped to the direction of Yama-Hin. “What is it?” I demanded.

“Three shinobi are headed for Yama-Hin!”

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

I slammed my hand down against the ground, storing the last of our supplies into my storage scroll. “It’s a good thing Naruto put up those chakra concealing seals around our room or else we’d attract any sensor currently scanning the area for threats. I looked over at Sakura who had been silently focused on her own preparations. “What are you making?” I asked curiously as she meticulously mixed various herbs together. When we had been bartering food goods we had run into a medicinewoman. In exchange for Sakura healing some of the injured in the town the woman told us where we could find some of the herbs that grew in the surrounding woods. “I’m combining herbs with paralyzing effects with my smoke bombs” she stated, completely missing my look of surprise. “The effects will be temporary but it’ll give us a better chance of escaping” she explained.

I nodded in approval. We needed every and all evasive tactics we could come up with in order to escape and survive. We had spent longer than we wanted to in this town already, but we couldn’t just run around the territories without knowing who owned what. That would be suicidal. “I’m going to get us some more water. I’m sure Naruto and Kakashi will want some when they come back” I stated. “I’ll go with you” she replied, resealing her supplies in her own scroll. “I want to speak with the medicinewoman some more” she explained.

Walking out of the Inn I found myself immediately turning my head left.

“Shit” I muttered aloud.

“Of course in true Team 7 fashion things could never go as planned” I thought bitterly.

**(Hikaku Uchiha’s POV)**

As we neared Yama-Hin I hoped once again this wouldn’t be a waste of my Clan’s time. Most likely however it was some kind of trap by one of our enemies. Though grudgingly I didn’t believe it was one the Senju were behind. Hashirama would die before baiting anyone of our Clan with rumors of a child that resembled Lord Izuna. And since Lord Madara and Lord Izuna were away checking on our allies (much like the Senju were now rumored to be doing) it was up to me as the third-in-line to the Clan to run things while they were gone. Which also meant that it was my duty to assess whether the basis of the bounty hunter’s claims were true. If it was…someone’s head was going to roll. There was no reason a child of our Clan should be outside our compound unless they were born out of wedlock. Not impossible, a few lower status members were retrieved from such circumstances, but what was concerning was the bold-faced claim of the child’s likeness to our Clan’s second heir. Similar traits tend to be shared within a clan so it wouldn’t be entirely unusual if the child held enough similarities for him to be recognized as an Uchiha, but the bounty hunter’s words still rang through my mind.

_*Flashback*_

_“Lord Hikaku” Katori addressed. I turned to face my bretheran. “Our scouts received this message via carrier hawk. They deemed the message clear of traps, and ordered that it should be made a priority for you to address” he explained. I nodded, taking the message from his hands:_

_Uchiha clan,_

_My name is Kuro. I am a bounty hunter currently based out of Yama-Hin. During my stay I encountered a young boy around 12-13 that I at first mistook for one of your Clan Heads, Lord Izuna. Bounty hunters know those from clans well, and this boy is without a doubt Uchiha. Believe me, if I were not so certain of his heritage then I wouldn’t risk my own hind in such a way by contacting you. He was with 3 others, 2 of which were of suspicious origins as well._

_If interested meet me by the Yama-Hin well._

_Kuro_

_I stood silently reading and rereading the message. “My Lord?” Katori inquired. “A bounty hunter claims a child descended of our Clan is in Yama-Hin” I stated dryly. Katori blinked in surprise. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t that. “A trap then my Lord?” Katori speculated. “Most likely, however, Lord Madara would never just dismiss the matter as false without gathering more information. While this is most likely a ruse we have a duty to those of our blood if the child is in-fact one of ours” I stated. Katori nodded in agreement. “Call for Asami. The three of us will determine the nature of this matter immediately come dawn” I ordered._

_*End Flashback*_

“I do not sense any potential shinobi within the town” Asami relayed, breaking me out of my thoughts. “Perhaps the group moved on?” Katori suggested. “Perhaps. Regardless we shall approach the bounty hunter…cautiously” I stated. The three of us exited the forest and strolled into the town. Almost immediately the citizens deserted the streets, frightened women grabbing their children and closing their feebly held together doors and windows. While such a sight fed into my pride as an Uchiha it also tore at it as well. Towns were often caught in the crossfire of fighting clans. As such those of clans were typically treated no better than raiders and thieves. Among the new age requirement to fight Lord Madara (and Hashirama) tried to keep the fighting away from any non-shinobi villages. Through their example many of the other clans were following much of the same. But fear doesn’t end overnight, and many a towns have been lit by the Uchiha flame.

“We are here to gather information. Nothing more” I reminded them. They both gave me a respectful nod of acknowledgement. “Once we have what we need we will determine our course of action from there” I decided. Ahead of us I spotted the well. Leaning beside it was an unkempt man with long brown hair, tanned skin, a diagonal scar across his left cheek, and a katanna covered partially by his brown cloak. He lifted his head and gave us a barely there nod of acknowledgement. “I’d say that’d be Kuro. Ironic. His name means black and yet only his underclothes reflect that” I observed. As we continued to stroll over to the well a figure exited the dilapidated Inn in front of us. From years born of experience on the battlefield it took less than a second to fully process the young male standing in front of me.

“Holy hell it’s a mini-Izuna”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Sasuke and Sakura are in trouble now!


	9. Chapter 9

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

“Holy hell it's a mini-Izuna”

I scowled at the proclamation. If memory served the Izuna that they most likely were referring to was Madara’s younger brother...and my great-grandfather. While I had been mostly passed over by the clan elders for my more prodigal older brother they had always noted my likeness to my ancestor, and had hoped that it would mean I would eventually grow to be as talented as him when I got older. Though having someone who actually knew my great-grandfather comment on our likeness was jarring. “It also means that I don't have a chance to pass it off as a coincidence” I thought bitterly.

“That’s him!” an irritatingly familiar voiced shouted across the courtyard. I turned my head to give the nastiest possible glare I could to that wretched bounty hunter. Said coward immediately scampered off. “He ratted out our location. Knew I should’ve just killed him” I thought angrily.

“Sasuke? What's wrong” Sakura asked sounding concerned as she walked up behind me. I recognized the inflection in her voice as the one she used for her 'Nishu Monk’ persona. The three Uchiha snapped their attention to her. “A Monk? Here?” the Uchiha with flames painted on his cheeks questioned. “Yes. My name is Sakura. Is there a problem here?” Sakura questioned in a diplomatically innocent voice. “The girl's chakra matches Camilla’s. The boy is unmistakably Uchiha. His chakra is very similar to Lord Madara's” the woman declared. I tensed at her words. “That’s not going to help our case any” I thought annoyed. “My name is Hikaku Uchiha. We are here investigating a claim of a child from our clan. It would seem the claim is true” Hikaku stated, addressing Sakura respectfully. Sakura nodded. “Sasuke is an orphan. We first met when we were six. He frequents the Temple often in order escort me further out along with two other orphans that grew up under our care” Sakura explained. Though her tone was casual and respectful, the intention was clear, the three individuals with her were under the protection of the Nishu Monks and were not to be harmed.

“It is not our intention to cause conflict with the Monks. We will uphold the Stance. However family is the utmost concern, particularly children unknown to our clan. As you can imagine it is not easy for...illegitimate children of clans to survive on their own” Hikaku explained.

“I've fended for myself without a clan until now. I'm not interested in joining a meaningless war that benefits no-one in the end” I criticized bluntly.

**(Hikaku’s POV)**

I tightened my jaw shut before I retorted in a fashion that would make the boy even more resistant to coming with us willingly. Likewise, Katori’s face tightened at the boy’s imputance while Asami’s expression went blank.

“I have a future where I am now. I do not see that future if I choose to affiliate with a clan” Sasuke said cryptically.

“Future?” I wondered to myself.

I gave a subtle glance at Sakura, and how Sasuke was making sure to keeping her a slight step behind himself. “Forcing him to come with us wouldn't be an issue. But it would also hurt our stance with the Monks. Something we can't afford to have happen...Perhaps Akaru can convince him” I considered thoughtfully. While my Uchiha pride was deeply offended by the child’s remarks I could see where his viewpoint was coming from. He grew up without a clan, allowing him to to see what life was like outside of being a shinobi and being forced, by affiliation, to fight against other clans in what truly does feel like an endless loop of war. Though he is still most likely limited in what he can do and where he can go, he has lived, is living, what he considers to be a better, freer life than what he would’ve had if he had joined up with those of his same heritage.

Even so, the only two reasons he has survived this long is by sheer luck, and his affiliation with the Monks. But there is going to come a time where he will cross paths with a clan (such as the Kaguya) who couldn’t care less about the Shinobi Neutrality Stance with those from the different Temples. For that reason alone we need to convince him. As I was about to try and coerce the duo to either accompany us to our compound, or allow us to escort them back to the Nishu Temple a voice cut me off.

“Is there a problem here?”

We turned to see a white haired man, older than myself, and a blue-eyed boy around Sasuke and Sakura’s age. Interestingly I could see golden blonde ends coming out of the scarf on his head. An unusual hair color for someone outside of the Yamanaka clan, though their shade of blonde had a darker orangish tint. For such a distinctive trait he was wise to keep it covered, but it also alluded to training. Same went for the older male’s hair and facial coverings. I had no doubt the older male was most likely a veteran from a clan, though which one right now I wasn’t entirely sure on (though I did have a few ideas).

The man’ tone was casual, but the underlying threat was unerringly clear. “Not at all. We were merely discussing a few matters of interest” I replied, trying my best to sound as if I wasn’t taut as a bowstring. Children, no matter how talented, were not immediately a high standing threat…However this man changed everything.

His facial covering were his most dominant trait.

Facial covering meant identifiable scars.

Which only meant one thing:

_How many shinobi have tried to kill this man?_

_Hundreds?_

_That same number **died** in the attempt._

Whoever this man was, he was a threat.

And he knew it.

“And these matters would be?” the man asked (demanded). “Sasuke is descended from our clan. I was to ask if my clansmen and I could accompany your group back to the Nishu Temple in order to continue discussing matters there” I stated, turning my gaze back to Sakura while making sure to keep my reflexes ready in case the man decided to strike out. Sakura’s eyes widened in surprise, but before she was able to relay her answer Asami shouted out a warning, “Below us!”

My clansmen and I jumped backwards as two cloaked figures burst out of the ground via an earth jutsu, slashing at us with their tantos. Casting a quick glance over to the other group Sasuke had pushed Sakura back with the man having got the blonde to safety. As I was about to call out to the group to retreat and meet up again at the Temple the taller masked figure cast the Seal of Confrontation hand sign, making a mist appear out of nowhere. I immediately activated my sharingan only to see a cloud of chakra blocking my ocular powers. Who are these men? Any identifiable markings were covered, and their clothes held no symbols. Not to mention access to a technique I’ve never seen before that shrouds the caster from the sharingan’s sight.

“Asami, use your sensory technique to track their location” I ordered. “Yes sir” she replied, immediately searching for the enemy. “In front of us!” she called out, just as my sharingan picked up on movement heading towards me in a frontal assault. I parried the tanto’s strike easily with my own sword. I immediately pushed back using my strength to shove my attacker off balance. As our blades disconnected I swiftly swung out and slashed through his midsection. As my attacker had collapsed to the ground I heard Katori call out to me, “This one’s a lightning clone. I’m sure of it!” I pointed my sword as the collapsed figure in case he tried to get up again, only for the figure to disappear in a puff of smoke.

“What?” I demanded, “A clone?” Before I could analyze the technique further Asami shouted out another warning, “Lord Hikaku your left!”

As the taller figure and I clashed blades in a fury of parries I had a chance to analyze him with my own sharingan. Indeed the figure was made of lightning chakra. “Not many could pull off a clone of this caliber. The clone itself is no mere decoy. Whereas most elemental clones are weak and lacking in durability and the skills of the original, this lightning clone is as solid as a person and skilled fighting independently of its purpose of a body double” I observed, “Whoever created it is strong”. As the two of us pushed back away from each other once more the figure disappeared into the mist. “Katori, Asami, Formation G” I commanded. Asami immediately came up behind my back, guarding it, her own sharingan activated.

“To me” Asami declared, parrying the tanto strike with her sword and blocking the clone’s kick at her shoulder. She immediately wrapped her arm around the leg, preventing the clone from pulling back. I swung my blade around to chop off its leg. As the clone moved its leg out of the way Katori’s voice broke through the mist, “Fire style: Pillar entrapment”. Pillars of fire surrounded the clone, preventing escape. “Fire style: Prison Incineration” I called out, after weaving the tora, ushi, inu hand signs. The flames of the pillars crashed togather, joining as one and burning the victim to the bone. Or rather the chakra core. “Get back!” I ordered, knowing the clone was now going to probably explode in a burst of lightning.

Indeed, the power from the lightning discharge actually managed to push back some of the flames and would’ve definitely done some damage to Asami and I had we not jumped out of the way.

The mist cleared at the clone’s demise. Looking around I could see that there had been no damage done to anything other than the street, though no-one would dare to walk out any time soon. I also took note of something else. “Asami. Can you sense the direction the four went?” I asked. Asami took a moment to stretch out her sensory range. When she finally opened her eyes she had a grim expression on her face. “No. They either somehow got out of my range within that short period or…” she said trailed off. “Or this was a diversion so they could escape” I finished for her. “Despite the man’s appearance, him and the boy with blonde hair did not have chakra that I could sense” Asami relayed. “None that we _could_ sense” Katori corrected, “Remember, we couldn't feel the Uchiha boy nor the girl until they stepped out of the Inn”.

“Then that will be the first place we investigate” I decided.

* * *

“Seals. In each of the four corners of the room” Katori declared. “Asami. Step outside the doorway and see if you can sense us” I ordered. As she stepped outside the doorway she immediately tried to feel for our chakra.

“I cannot. It's as if no-one is there” she said in surprise.

“I've never seen a seal like this before...outside those spiral bastards” Katori stated, bending down to get a better look at it, “Do you truly think that she was a Monk?”  


“Evidence suggests otherwise....however, you said her chakra was similar to Camilla's?” I asked, looking to Asami. “Yes. One cannot fake those traits. She is related to Camilla” she stated confidently. “This is indeed a puzzling issue then” I thought with a frown.

“What if she and the younger boys were taken by the man with them?” Asami suggested. “It is strange. Three unrelated children and one adult traveling together” Katori agreed. “What if they were all orphans he found or stole? The Monks aren't shinobi. One could easily sneak in and steal a child to suit their needs, not to mention a young Uchiha child surviving outside the clan is easy picking. The man, or shinobi most likely, teaches them how to defend themselves and they in turn assist him with whatever he needs” Asami deduced. “A likely possibility. If he is indeed a Collector then the blonde is most likely descended from a clan as well” Katori concluded.

“And I have an idea of which one” I stated, eyeing the seal in the far corner of the room.

“We need to inform Lord Madara and Lord Izuna of this development immediately” I declared.

**(Third POV)**

With the Uchiha group gone, there was no-one left to notice the ink-black mouse that had been observing them from the bushes, immediately scampering after Team 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team 7's list of problems grows again!


	10. Chapter 10

**(Kakashi’s POV)**

“Talk about another close call” I thought.

_*Flashback*_

_“Hold it Naruto!” I ordered._

__

_“But Sensei!” Naruto started to complain._

__

_“Use your head Naruto! We don't know who these shinobi are. If we charge in blindly we could be starting a needless fight and put Sasuke and Sakura in danger” I chastised._

__

_Naruto growled in anger._

__

_“Can you sense either Sasuke or Sakura’s chakra?” I asked._

__

_Naruto reached out his senses once more._

__

_“No” he answered._

__

_“Good. That means there's a possibility that the shinobi haven't either. It's very likely the bounty hunter called a clan to investigate us. It's why I wanted to leave as soon as possible in case of that possibility. But what's done is done. Right now we need a plan to get back into the Village without being detected” I stated._

_“I can put the Chakra Concealing Seal on us. They won't sense a thing, even if they do have a sensor with them” Naruto said confidently._

__

_I nodded, grateful that Master Jiriaya had started teaching Naruto fuinjutsu, and expanding on his stealth and reconnaissance skills. In time Naruto had the potential to surpass even Master Jiriaya as the Village's top spymaster (which was the point seeing as Master Jiriaya wanted to pass down his spy-network to him)._

__

_Ironically enough, despite his Uzumaki personality Naruto really was more suited to the Intelligence Division. He just needed someone like Jiriaya to capitalize on his knack for pranks, evasion, and creation of the sexy jutsu into something more shinobi applicable (which wasn't hard seeing as Master Jiriaya had those traits himself when he was Naruto's age)._

__

_That was the reason why I took Naruto with me to create the map in the first place._

_“Once we get into the town we are to act like civilians and feel out the situation from there. If we're lucky Sasuke and Sakura will remain in the room. If not we will assess the situation from there. Unless they are under attack you are not to make yourself appear threatening. As a precaution you and I will each create a transformed clone. I want you to place your Seal on them as well so that they cannot be detected. They will be our backup in case we need a quick getaway so that we do not blow our cover. If it comes to that, the moment my clone creates a cover you are to place Seals on Sasuke and Sakura, understand?” I demanded._

__

__

_“Got it!” Naruto declared, determination burning in his eyes._

_*End Flashback*_

We managed to get away, but our problems have now effectively doubled.

I really hoped that this didn't mean we would be stuck here for years waiting for both the Senju and Uchiha to forget that they had come across us. I’m not entirely sure we could survive that long in this Era.

If push really came to shove we could try asking the Nishu Monks for asylum and hope that they would understand our situation and not just think that we were bat-shit crazy.

Luckily having Sakura would help to corroborate our story (that and the fact the Monks wouldn't try to kill us for invading their territory). But that was as a last resort.

The less people we come into contact with the better. Who knows what we did to the timeline by coming to both the Senju and Uchiha clans’ attention like we did.

I had managed to get the year off a peddler when Naruto and I had been gathering information. Within a year from now the Senju and Uchiha would form a truce and start forming what will become the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

I pray that our interference here hasn't somehow thrown history off course. I'd prefer a home to actually return to if we do manage to survive.

“Sensei where are we going?” Sakura asked.

“We’re cutting through the territory between Sora-Ku and the Hagoromo clan” I replied.

“You really think that's a good idea” Sasuke questioned.

“See for yourself” I told him, passing him the map.

Sasuke made a grumble of displeasure as he took in the territories we managed to mark off.

“Great so we're screwed” Sasuke said frustrated, all but tossing the map over to Sakura. She quickly memorized the map’s contents and borders.

“I thought the merchant said that there wasn't much up here?” She questioned.

“There isn't. It's mostly clan territories. The few unaffiliated town's up here are little better than shantytowns” Naruto stated.

“And the thriving ones are all clan protected like Sora-Ku” Sasuke concluded.

“And rivers will most likely be a high trap area” Sakura added in thoughtfully.

“Fish at your own risk” Naruto muttered.

“We're about clear of the mountains now, which means we'll be cutting through the territories soon” Sakura relayed, handing Naruto the map.

“We need to be very careful. The Hagoromo clan is known for being particularly vicious. Even if they can't sense us be ready to hide and evade” I warned them.

“Kid murdering cowards is more like it” Naruto muttered angrily.

“Unfortunately that is the norm for this day and age. Even in our time a shinobi is a shinobi. Killing no matter the age is also part of the job. Zabuza would have killed you without batting an eye merely because you were in the way of _his_ mission to kill the Bridgebuilder. Competition for clientele is part of the reason it took so long for a place like the Leaf to come together. A trade merchant would hire a clan to either protect his investment or sabotage his competition, and his competitors would do the same. In some ways this Era is not so different from ours, you all just need to adapt your thinking. Change the rules you know and maybe we have a chance of eventually making it back home” I lectured.

“Bartering and trading can only get us so far. Depending on how long we'll be stuck here we might need to hire ourselves out for mercenary work” Sasuke pointed out.

“And how exactly do we do that? We can't use our clan names to get clients, and nobody is going to hire an unknown when they can hire someone from a clan. And we can't use the Monks either as they don't hire themselves out for money, they trade and barter” Sakura countered.

“What if we just called ourselves a bounty hunter group?” Naruto suggested.

“Now now. You're all missing the obvious course of action” I said with an eye smile.

My adorable little genin just looked at me in dread, not liking the expression in my eye.

“Yeah? And that would be?” Naruto asked warily.

“Construction work, farm hands, babysitting, weeding” I listed teasingly.

“No way! _D-ranked missions!_ We’re seventy years into the past surrounded by enemies and we still have to deal with D-ranked missions!?” Naruto shouted in disbelief.

“Welcome to the Warring States Era” I said teasingly.

* * *

“I'm sensing shinobi all over the place!” Naruto declared.

“Border patrol most likely” I said.

“No it's more than that! There's twenty of them out here going through our path alone” Naruto relayed.

“Why are there so many?” Sakura asked worriedly.

“There must've been an attack of some kind or the threat of one. If that's the case we might have no choice but to cut through Sora-Ku instead” I declared.

“The Nekoka clan are based in Sora-Ku. They raise ninneko and will most likely have them all over the place acting as scouts” Sasuke stated.

“Which is why it's time for a little wardrobe change”

* * *

We had managed to avoid the patrols while still locating the berries needed to temporarily dye Naruto and Sakura's hair and eyebrows. It was actually kind of fun (in a nerve wracking kind of way). Almost like playing hide and seek...with deadly consequences.

Both Sakura and Naruto now had brown hair, though Naruto’s was darker than hers. Ironically making him look like he could be Hashirama and Tobirama’s younger brother (hopefully that wouldn’t be an issue later on). I also gave the both of them my spare brown colored contacts.

Sakura had changed her outfit to a dull white short-sleeved shirt with a slight v-collar, and a green knee-length skirt. And Sasuke had hidden as much hair as he could in a gray bandana he wrapped around his head (making especially sure to hide his bangs).

As for me….well. I was going to enjoy this moment. It was just a shame that I didn't have my camera to record this for future posterity.

“Well. Are we all ready to go?” I asked in a much higher tone than my normal voice.

The trio snapped their attention to me, their eyes so wide it was almost comical….ah who am I kidding it was _beautiful_.

Their mouths had long since hit the floor, but none of them had yet to say a word.

“Something wrong?” I asked with a smile.

“K-Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura stammered in disbelief.

“YOU'RE SUKEA!” Naruto shouted in disbelieving annoyance.

 _That_ snapped Sasuke out of his trance. His eye twitching in comical anger.

“Quiet it down! The enemy will hear you” I reprimanded, quickly losing my teasing smile.

“I heard something over here!”

The seriousness immediately returned to my expression. I can troll my adorable little genin later (when we weren't playing Hide-and-Go- Die).

“Hide” I ordered immediately. Luckily they all followed without any hesitation.

The beautiful thing about taking cover was the silence. Watching the three of them (suffer) twitch and glare at my smiling (uncovered) face without being able to say anything for twenty minutes was pure golden.

Of course I also just incited revenge in the Prank King of the Leaf...oh well. Trolling my little genin is my second favorite past-time after all.

* * *

**(Madara's POV)**

“You found one of yours dead near Kohaku Village?” Izuna recited.

“Yes” Lord Itsuki Hagoromo answered.

“And just what was he doing so far out?” I asked. Kohaku Village wasn’t exactly a hop, skip, and a jump away. For a Hagoromo to intentionally be out that far it wasn't to ask for a cup of sugar.

“It was a routine reconnaissance mission. He was asked to do some recon on the some of the other clans, particularly the Senju affiliated ones” Itsuki replied.

“That's not asking for trouble at all” I thought sarcastically.

“Do you know who killed him?” Izuna asked.

“Either the Kohaku or Senju” Itsuki replied.

“But you don't know for sure” I stated.

“His body was found ten minutes from Kohaku Village” Itsuki replied in a hard tone.

“And yet there is no-one alive who can say they saw who the killer was” I state plainly.

While his theory is most likely correct there were still a few holes. If a Kohaku had killed him they would've moved his body to the shrine they had made for the bodies of their enemies left to be collected (something to do with their clan's beliefs with souls and war). Not to mention the Kohaku favor bows and arrows, not explosives (which are rarely used outside the Mosubaku clan’s explosion release kekkei genkai).

“Judging from where you found your clansman it's not likely the Kohaku were the killers. While it is possible it was the Senju the same reasoning applies, they wouldn't have just left him there. They would've respected their ally’s customs” I reasoned.

“Are you implying that there was a third variable at play?” the Hagoromo Head questioned skeptically.

“Not impossible. Especially if someone wanted to start a fight between the Senju and Hagoromo. However they were sloppy with their Intel if they didn't know where the Kohaku place the dead of their enemies” Izuna backed.

Itsuki just ground his teeth. I could tell he was hoping to get an okay from us to go get their revenge on the Senju. But even Izuna who will usually jump at the chance to kill his blood-enemies isn't quite biased enough not to see when something is amiss.

“If I may” the Hagoromo retainer interrupted behind Itsuki.

“Yes?” I acknowledged, giving him the permission he needed to join in the conversation.

“I was among those who searched for Hinkaku. When I was searching the area I found another battle-site not too far from where we had found his body. The terrain had been torn up with evidence that both earth and lightning style techniques had been used. Hinkaku possessed neither of these nature's and judging from the terrain of the battle it occurred approximately an hour after Hinkaku was killed” the retainer replied.

“So two unknowns then” Izuna concluded.

“While it is a shame your clansman was killed, I wouldn't go starting a fight with either the Senju or Kohaku. Something else seems to be going on” I concluded firmly, leaving no wiggle-room in my 'advice’.

Itsuki gave a reluctant nod.

Suddenly a ninneko landed next to us.

“Apologies my Lords but Lord Hikaku was spotted at the front gates asking for Lord Madara and Lord Izuna” the cat relayed.

“Hikaku?!” I said in surprised concern.

“Why would he have come here?” Izuna wondered aloud.

“He said there was a matter he needed to discuss with you immediately. I sent his group ahead to meet you at the Nekoka’s base” the cat said.

I nodded in thanks.

“Let's go”

* * *

**(Niko’s POV)**

Humans were such petty creatures, getting themselves worked up over territory, pride, and what they considered to be there's. They were no better than dogs really. But they were fun to watch and tease.

I stretched out my back along the gate. Truly I had the best job. All I have to do is sit atop the iron gate and signal if any suspicious figures (or disguised shinobi) come through. My job was literally to sit in the sun and do nothing all day. It was purrfect! Though I admit I am mildly curious why the third-in-line to the Uchiha is here, but we cats gossip just as must as any other species so I'll know soon enough.

As a small group of four walked up the path I watched lazily as they passed through the gate. None of them had any chakra on them that I could smell, though two of their hair smelled strangely like berries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed the humor in this chapter! With all the seriousness I thought a little levity would be good.
> 
> Madara and Izuna have now officially appeared! I don't have to tell anyone that this spells _more_ trouble for Team 7.
> 
> There is a subtle hint in this chapter as to something that has already caused a change to the future because of Team 7's interference in the past, and I'm curious if anyone will catch on to what it is (it's very subtle).


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people gave me the advice to break up my dialogue some more. Hopefully the chapter is a bit easier to read now compared to the previous ones!

**(Madara’s POV)**

“This way my Lords” the Nekoka guards called, motioning forward as they gave our group a bow. I wasted no time in moving the curtain aside, stepping into the room at a pace that betrayed my urgency.

“What happened?” I demanded to my cousin, wasting no time on pleasantries. Lord Nekoka was merely here out of courtesy since it was his territory, so I didn't bother to acknowledge his presence when my Clan could be in danger.

“The Clan is safe my Lord. We are here because an incident came up in your absence. One that I believe you should be immediately informed of” Hikaku stated. The tension in my shoulders eased slightly at his words.

“And this important matter would be?” I inquired, trying not to sound impatient.

“Our Clan was sent a carrier message from a bounty hunter in Yama-Hin. He claimed to have seen a child from our Clan that was the spitting image of Lord Izuna, so I went to investigate” Hikaku answered.

I bristled at the audacity of the urchin. “And?” Izuna inquired, sounding curious about where this was going.

“It was completely true” Hikaku declared.

I froze at his words. My brain not immediately able to comprehend his answer. Before anyone could break out of their shock Hikaku continued. “The boy was very nearly identical in appearance to yourself Lord Izuna and his chakra was _unmistakably_ Uchiha. Very similar to your own Lord Madara” Hikaku stated with confidence.

“How is this possible?” Itsuki questioned skeptically.

“The exact how I do not know. But I can assure you that I speak the truth” Hikaku stated firmly.

“Where is he?” I demanded with a cold edge.

“That is where the problem lies. When we went to investigate the boy was with who _appeared_ to be a young female from the Nishu Temple, another boy around his age, and a veteran shinobi older than myself. From the circumstances we inferred that the veteran likely found or stole each of the three children and in exchange for teaching them how to protect themselves they would in turn aid him in his endeavors” Hikaku theorized.

“ _Stole_?” I said the cold-fury in my voice demanding clarification.

“From what we could feel from two of their chakra, the boy, Sasuke, is unmistakably Uchiha, and the girl, Sakura, is at least related to Camilla. As for the other boy their age and the veteran their chakra was concealed from our senses. Most likely with a variant of the Chakra Concealing Seal used in their room at the Inn they were staying at, so we do not know for certain what clans they were descended from. Though I do have my own theories” Hikaku detailed.

“Seal? That's usual” Izuna stated, his eyebrow raised. Hikaku nodded.

“Though I have no proof I believe the other boy, despite being blonde, is descended from the Uzumaki clan” Hikaku said hesitantly, knowing full well the implication of his words.

“An _Uzumaki, Uchiha, and a Monk...together_?” I demanded skeptically. It sounded like the start of a bad joke.

“From his appearance the veteran is possibly from either the Kaguya or Hatake clan. It's likely he was exiled and in his exile he happened to come across three illegitimate children and took advantage of the situation” Hikaku explained tightly.

“But you don't know for certain that the other boy is an Uzumaki” I stated, wanting exact confirmation on such a serious matter.

Hikaku shook his head. “I can only speculate” Hikaku admitted, “Though following the pattern of the other children it is safe to assume that the other boy has some kind of clan heritage as well”.

I shifted my gaze to wall to think. Three children were being used as tools by an older shinobi. Just the thought of that heated my blood to its boiling point! It was things such as this that made me think back to my time with Hashirama and our dream that could never be. A world where children did not have to needlessly die or be used as tools to fight in this endless blood-war. The Cycle of Hatred would never end. And Hashirama was a fool to think that it could be changed.

But that was the past. And right now there are three children that maybe can be helped.

 _Maybe_.

“ _Maybe_ if I chopped off said veteran's head” I thought.

The Uchiha child would obviously remain with us. I would have the girl returned to the Temple, and drop off the boy to Hashirama the next time the two of us fought (if it turned out Hikaku’s speculation was indeed correct).

“And where is this group now?” I questioned.

“They escaped. They created a diversion and fled” Hikaku answered, sounding like he was trying very hard to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“So you don't know where they are?” Izuma questioned. Hikaku shook his head disdainfully.

“Great” Izuna said sarcastically, “So we have a potential slaver or Collector who goes after children from clans and we have no idea what direction they went”.

“Is there any chance they could go between our territories?” Lord Nekoka inquired to Itsuki.

“If they did my clansmen would know. I have them all about the territory right now” Itsuki said.

“Unless they are indeed using a chakra concealer” Lord Nekoka pointed out casually.

“My clansmen are no fools” Itsuki glared, clearly insulted.

“No. But these four seem to know how to travel between territories without being noticed. It's likely they know how to disguise themselves as well. And considering they now have the Uchiha’s attention they will be sure to change their appearance” Lord Nekoka stated plainly. We nodded at his reasoning.

“I will have the ninneko keep an eye out for anything even remotely questionable” Lord Nekoka stated, immediately puckering his lips and using his chakra to amplify his whistle to a range only cats could hear, giving them a silent order.

“Unfortunately nothing can be done at this time. Return to the Compound Hikaku. Izuna and I will make sure to send word to our allies and scouts” I ordered. Hikaku nodded.

“Before you leave you may retrieve your weapons order from the supply shop and have a meal on our clan’s expense” Lord Nekoka stated. With a bow Hikaku, Asami, and Katori body flickered away.

As they left I couldn’t help but think back to the three children.

That veteran better pray he is not unfortunate to cross paths with me.

Death will be but a mercy when I am through with him.

* * *

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

I didn’t like being here. It was far too risky. The Nekoka clan had been long-time allies of the Uchiha. Even after the Warring States Era the clan remained the Uchiha clan’s weapons supplier, much like the Takumi Family had crafted weapons for the Senju.

The difference was the Takumi Family weren’t shinobi, and whereas they had settled in the Leaf Village, the Nekoka clan remained in Soru-Ku. In fact, none of the Uchiha’s allies had migrated to the Leaf when it had been created, though to be fair the same (mostly) went for the Senju clan.

The only reason I knew the Takumi Family had been affiliated with the Senju at some point in the past was because I had heard some of the older Uchiha clan members make a few sniding comments about some girl (who turned out to be Tenten ironically enough) being the first in the Takumi Family to join the Academy.

In general my Clan had been pretty removed from the other Clans. Our pride and superiority as one of the Village’s most prestigious noble clans, especially since the Senju were almost all eradicated (with the exception of a few descendants), left us arrogant and isolated, and unwilling to reach out to the other clans we had deemed as lesser.

Now I see how wrong we had been.

Being forced to spend time in the past made me appreciate the togetherness and camaraderie the Leaf Village had. How I had taken Team 10 for granted when they had helped Sakura protect Naruto and I during the Chunin Exams. Now we were stuck in a time-period where no-one would be coming to our rescue if we got into a bind.

I fought the urge to glance at yet another ninneko perched atop a building as we walked by. I’d gone with my Father and Brother to Sora-Ku before. I used to make a game out of capturing the ninneko for their pawprints while my Father was busy with Nekobaa. Never once had I ever felt unsafe, not even as I chased down the ninneko through the rundown black-markets.

While the town was no longer rundown, and was clear of shady dealers, it was crawling with more members of the Nekoka clan then I had ever seen before. We couldn’t just walk in and out of the town. That would just draw more attention to ourselves. For anyone to come into a clan-affiliated town it had to be for a reason. Even if said reason was rest and food.

Which is exactly what we needed.

Although food would be the only thing we’d get (there was no way we were going to let our guards down enough to rest for a long _long_ while).

Sakura had been integral for us in Yama-Hin. Now I was the one with the most valuable intel, knowing the general layout of the town as well as having the best understanding of the Nekoka clan and how to avoid their suspicion.

“So where are we gonna stop to eat?” Menma (Naruto) asked, looking more at ease then the rest of us. It was still weird to see him without his trademark blonde head.

“A place called The Fishing Cat” I answered.

“That sounds like it’s run by the Nekoka clan” Hana (Sakura) pointed out.

“All the stores are at least monitored by the Nekoka clan, even the ones not created by them” I explained simply.

“Best not to seem like we’re hiding anyway” Sukea (Kakashi) drolled.

“So eat and leave. Got it” ‘Menma’ stated.

“This is it” I announced, halting my stride. The front of the building was painted white (one of the few that were painted at all), with a rectangular pink painted sign adorned with black calligraphy, and a maneki-neko outside the door. As soon as the three of us walked through the curtain a brown haired girl that looked to be a few years older than myself greeted us.

“Welcome to The Fishing Cat. How many are to be seated?” the girl asked.

“Four if you’d be so kind” ‘Sukea’ answered. The girl nodded.

“Right this way please” she said. As she turned to show us to our seats I noticed the small Nekoka symbol on the top back of her simple kimono. "Most likely a non-shinobi member" I deduced silently. That wasn't unusual. In this time period most women weren't trained to fight, though that also depended on the clan. For the most part women were taught basic methods of self-defense in case the home compounds were raided. Those who showed a particular talent for the shinobi arts were sometimes taught more advanced skills, particularly during the time Madara became the Clan Head.

We followed her to a table in the middle of the restaurant towards the right side of the room.

Taking what I hoped was a discreet glance around the restaurant I saw that we had been positioned between two male members of the Nekoka clan that looked to be in their early twenties (which meant they were decently strong at best to have lived that long), and four ninneko perched on ledges in each of the four corners of the restaurant.

Not the ideal location in-case we needed to run, but if we played things right we wouldn’t have much to worry about. Fortunately Naruto’s seal made it so the male Nekoka members didn’t give us too much of a second glance. Other than us there was maybe fifteen other patrons in the restaurant.

“What drinks can I get you” a different young girl asked coming up to us, obviously our waitress.

“A pot a jasmine tea would be great thank you” ‘Sukea’ answered.

“Right away” the girl replied.

It was definitely lucky for us Kakashi had managed to scrounge up a decent amount of coins from pickpocketing the scum and bounty hunters of Yama-Hin.

I didn’t want to jinx us...But hopefully we’ll be able to eat in peace and leave without an issue this time.

**(Unknown POV)**

I intentionally made sure to keep my gaze away from the quartet on the other side of the restaurant.

“So he was right after all. They are here...This is definitely an interesting development” I thought to myself, fighting the urge to smirk. I brushed my gray bangs out of my face as I lifted my tea for another sip.

The plan would either have to change….or

I looked back over at the group again as they ate their sushi, unaware of just exactly what they had unknowingly interfered with by accidently coming into this Era.

The plan would either have to change.

Or Team 7 needed to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is on Madara's shit list! Sucks to be him.
> 
> Sasuke is gradually moving away from the Curse of Hatred (though his interpersonal skills still suck). Oh and boy oh boy Sasuke shouldn't have jinxed them the way he did. Shame shame!
> 
> I will give major digital high fives to anyone who can guess who the unknown POV was.
> 
> For a fun fact: I based the name of the restaurant off of a real animal. Look it up, it's cool!
> 
> Just so everyone knows, the Nekoka clan name is based off of a character made in the Boruto manga based off of a fan-made character design (Buriko Nekoka). I used the surname because it fit well with how I wanted to make Nekobaa's family into a clan (because it just made sense that they were). I do **not** claim rights to the fan/manga character. I just wanted to give credit where credit was due. However, aside from the surname Nekoka all other ideas for the design, structure etc for the clan are my own. I just liked the name.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I'm so so so so so sorry for not posting in such a long time!
> 
> I got caught up with my thesis, a ton of personal issues, and with writing another fic of mine.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter! It's the start of the second half of the story!

**(Third POV)**

“Man that food was pretty good” _Menma_ declared, “Definitely better than the food back in Yama-Hin”

“Those are the benefits of clan-run places I guess” _Hana_ stated unhappily. The disparity and class differences truly was jarring.

“So where are we heading next?” _Hayato_ (Sasuke) asked.

“Next we're going shopping” _Sukea_ said.

“Shopping? I don't think we have money to spare for that” _Hana_ inquired, curious why they weren't high-tailing it for the hills while they still had the chance.

“No. But some of the best places to gather information are markets” _Sukea_ declared.

* * *

**(Akami’s POV)**

“What’s wrong brother?” Michi asked, padding over the ledge to her older sibling.

“Those four travelers that left...two of them smelled of berries” I said, choosing my words carefully.

My sister nodded.

“Particularly their hair” she agreed, having come to the same suspicions he had.

“It could be nothing” I argued, playing devil's advocate, “A wash perhaps?”

“Perhaps. Perhaps not” she stated, swishing her tail thoughtfully.

The real question was whether or not to inform the clan.

Lord Nekoka had declared a high alert for anything _remotely_ questionable.

Actually...The real question was whether this was questionable enough?

* * *

**(Kakashi's POV)**

The market was surprisingly more crowded then I had anticipated. From what I could tell Sora-Ku was a busy trade market for civilians and travelers. It made sense considering the town had turned into a giant black-market in our time.

Though I was risking a lot by coming here, there was a specific bit of intel that was crucial to our survival that Naruto and I hadn't gotten before we fled Yama-Hin.

“Finally” I thought, spotting the stand I was looking for.

“Keep in view and to yourselves. If anyone asks you're waiting for your uncle” I ordered briskly. They nodded immediately, automatically snapping to mission mode.

In order for my story to work they’ll need to be within view...It'll also give me some peace of mind.

I began moving toward my target.

Time to put on a show.

**(Goro’s POV)**

Today was a good day. Sales were good, no troublemaking customers, and he hadn't lost any of his workers recently as shinobi collateral.

“Ah the benefits of allying with the shinobi-pigs” I thought.

Sure I was beyond grateful for the alliance I had with the Nekoka and Hagoromo. I wouldn't have my fishing business without it, but the world truly would be better off without shinobi.

“Hello there” a voice sounded, breaking me out of my train of thought.

“Good day sir. How may I help you?” I asked, taking in the man's appearance. Floppy brown hair, and gray-brown eyes. Not someone I recognized which meant he was new to the market.

“I was actually hoping you could give me some advice” the man asked.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise, suddenly very suspicious of his motives.

“I'm a fisherman from the Land of Rice Patties. My family’s farm was...collateral to passing members of the Onishizen clan. I'm looking for the best possible land to settle with my niece and nephews” the man explained, looking back over his shoulder to three kids resting beside an alley wall.

“His story sounds legit enough” I considered thoughtfully.

For civilians it was near impossible to have a successful business or make money in general. Crops and land were constantly destroyed in the war between clans, and merchants put their lives on the line traveling the roads only to either be robbed or killed as either collateral or intentionally by rival merchant guilds. And for fisherman like us rivers were always crawling with shinobi.

The man’s story was a typical one.

Unfortunate, but typical.

The only true way to make a living was to place yourself under the protection of a clan. You give them a portion of your profits and in return they ensure your protection. A mutually beneficial relationship.

The same went for clan alliances. The Hagoromo let the Nekoka use the rivers, and the Nekoka supplied the Hagoromo with weapons.

Everything is give and take. If you aren't useful then your life is forfeit. That's just how life worked.

“I _recommend_ you ally yourself with a clan” I said, “Otherwise it's just going to happen again”

The man nodded understandingly, but he still did not offer his services to me like I thought he would.

“Any advice then for what rivers to avoid and decent places to settle?” he inquired.

Ah. So he didn't want to affiliate himself with a clan.

That wasn't usual either. Many were wary.

And if he didn't want to then it wasn't my job, or problem to convince him otherwise.

“Depends. If you're daring the best place for fishermen would be Waves. But that's all the way south of here. The next best thing would be the Land of the Sea. If you're not going to ally yourself with a clan those are your best bets. Otherwise just consider any and all bodies of water off limits” I informed him.

He nodded. He looked slightly disappointed but like he had expected the answer I gave.

“Thank you for your time” the man said, making his way back to the kids.

He really should've asked for a job.

* * *

**(Hikaku's POV)**

“Welcome Lord Hikaku” Mimi addressed with a bow, “Allow me to escort you to your table”

I gave a small acknowledging nod as she led us through a curtained off doorway in the back of the restaurant, leading us into the private areas meant for the Nekoka clan's allies.

It also doubled as an informal meeting room.

The three of us sat on the one side of the rounded table as we waited for Mimi to come back with our usual orders.

“Lord Hikaku” Kamitsuku addressed as he sat down across from us.

“It's been a few years” I acknowledged.

He nodded.

“Got a few more grays too” he jested lightly.

I smirked a bit at his attempt at levity despite the situation.

Being thirty-two did wonders for his ability to relax in tense times. Though I guess that's what happens when you survive so long.

“Any luck?” I inquired.

He gave a consideratory hum.

“Perhaps. I caught an interesting conversation by the ninneko. Lord Nekoka has already been informed” he supplied.

“Interesting how?” I questioned, narrowing my eyes at him.

* * *

**(Third POV)**

After the marketplace Team 7 decided that it'd just be best to cut their losses and leave while they still had the chance.

Sasuke had showed them the quickest way to the east exit with Kakashi subtly pick-pocketing those he could along the way.

Though as they got closer to the exit you would think that tensions would ease slightly.

It was the opposite.

Sora-Ku was pretty damn safe compared to the outside.

As they approached the gate the ninneko resting above the guards made a low pitched yowl, which immediately got the attention of the guards.

Of course they'd all have to be blind not to notice the changes in the Nekoka shinobi's demeanor.

“This isn't good” Sasuke thought, “If I'm remembering things correctly that yowl was the signal to apprehend”

“We're gonna have to blow our cover” Kakashi deduced silently.

“Halt!” Ashi demanded, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Team 7 immediately paused.

“Hopefully if we're compliant they'll let us pass” Sakura thought hopefully, though she doubted it.

“We have been given word that suspicious characters have entered in Soru-Ku. We are to detain any and all that fall under these suspicions” Ashi declared.

“The four of you are to come with us” Sasu ordered.

“I'm sorry...But there must me some kind of mistake” _Sukea_ inquired meekly, sounding very confused, “I'm just a civilian fisherman”

Ashi hesitated for a moment.

It was true that he couldn't sense any chakra on any of them...But his orders from Lord Nekoka were absolute.

“I'm sorry, but I have my orders. If what you say is true then you will be on your way in no time. Until then, turn around and make your way forward” Ashi demanded.

 _Sukea_ nodded, looking fearful.

As the four of them were turning around, “Now” Kakashi commanded firmly.

Sakura unhesitatingly threw one of her new paralysis smoke bombs at the ground, the white smoke enveloping them.

Team 7 knew to hold their breath, the two Nekoka guards and the ninneko however were not so lucky.

Ashi and Sasu coughed as they tried to locate the four enemy within the smoke.

“Wha-?” Ashi muttered, his body starting to shake as he slowly lost the feeling in his appendages, collapsing to the ground in a heap along with Sasu.

Shabu leaped off of the gate to try and defend his shinobi allies, only to slip into the dirt when he landed, not able to move his legs either.

The smoke cleared not long after, the four enemies nowhere in sight.

“Come on, come on” Sasu muttered angrily, trying to will his limbs to move, but to no avail.

Seeing their desperate situation Shabu focused his chakra in his vocal chords, yowling out the emergency alert that would echo through the town and alert the Clan to the enemy's escape.

* * *

**(Hikaku's POV)**

“Akami and Rozu noticed a berry smell on two of our patrons’ hair. They were traveling in a small group. One adult, three kids, two boys and one girl” Kamitsuku detailed calmly.

It _sounded_ like a good lead.

There was just only one thing.

“I'm assuming their appearances didn't match up to our descriptions?” I speculated.

Kamitsuku nodded.

“But the berry smell could be their attempt at dying their hair, so we informed Lord Nekoka of the development. If they try to leave they will be halted by the Guards” Kamitsuku explained, not sounding concerned in the slightest.

“If it is them, then your typical Guards won't be enough” I pointed out bluntly, though I hoped my tone didn't sound degrading or insulting.

From his expression Kamitsuku didn't seem to take offense to my statement.

“We'll see then won't we” he stated casually.

Suddenly a screeching yowl echoed through the walls, causing all of us present to immediately shoot to our feet.

“The four have escaped past our borders!” Akami declared furiously.

“No” I thought furiously, “They weren't getting away this time!”

* * *

**(Third POV)**

“You're not getting away!” Hageshi growled.

As a lieutenant of the troop he would not allow it!

The five ninneko surrounded Team 7 as they made an attempt to sprint across the Tengoku River.

The four of them poised themselves in battle ready positions, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

“Sorry” Kakashi drolled, “But as you can see we're in a bit of a hurry, so we don't have any time to play”

“Capture them!” Hageshi ordered, he and Roku leaping at the eldest male.

Kakashi lept back as the two ninneko took furious swipes at him. Taking out his tanto he quickly sliced through both their stomachs the second they approached him again.

However both the ninneko turned into (what smelled like) cat food right before his eyes.

“It won't be as easy as you think” Hageshi snarled.

“Water style: Sticky Hairball” Hageshi and Roku yelled, large projectile hairballs covered in (gross) suspicious fluids streaking towards him.

“And this is why I'm a dog person” Kakashi deadpanned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoru was engaging Sakura in a claw-to-hand fight.

Yoru made quick swipes at Sakura, first at her head from above and then again from the left side of her face. Sakura managed to avoid getting sliced (though she did feel the breeze on that last one) and retaliated with a kick of her own forcing him to flex backwards.

Sakura immediately took advantage of his position and moved forward with another kick. Yoru however quickly leaped up onto her leg, using it like a springboard. As he came down at her from the air, aiming his right claws at her, she immediately took out a kunai to parry his blow.

“I won't let a threat to the clan like you leave” Yoru promised threateningly, as they pushed back on each other.

Sakura pushed as hard as she could with her kunai, forcing him to fall back.

“He's fast, but I should have an opening to strike when he lands” Sakura thought as she charged at him.

Just as Yoru landed on his feet Sakura threw her kunai at him as a distraction.

As Yoru focused chakra into his claws to knock away the blade into the rocks behind them, Sakura appearing suddenly in from of him.

“Shannaro!” Sakura cried out, kicking Your in the side.

However Yoru used his superior flexibility to maneuver his body with the force of the impact, reducing the effectiveness of the blow, and landing back on his feet without a problem.

“His speed and flexibility are crazy” Sakura thought stunned, “My blow hardly did anything at all!”

The two of them circled each other, waiting for the other to strike.

As Yoru rushed towards her she readied herself.

“I'll wait for his attack and go for the counter, use his strength against him” she decided.

But as she went to punch him he veered at the last second.

“It's obvious that you would go for the counter” he mocked, swiping down at her with his claws.

Sakura managed to dodge the blow but she wasn't quick enough to dodge his kick, which sent her right into the wall of rocks her kunai had gotten pinned on, right next to the small waterfall in the river.

“For the pride of the Nekoka I won't let you escape...Prepare to die!” Yoru screeched.

Realizing her chance Sakura used her kunai as a lever to shift away the rocks, causing a spray of water from the river to come down on Yoru.

“A feline's fur can't repel water. So when soaked their body temperature declined rapidly” Sakura detailed.

“So-so c-cold” Yoru muttered, collapsing onto his knees shivering.

* * *

Sasuke was having a mildly easier time, though all his physical blows we're rendered useless by Tsuyoi's Fur Expansion jutsu.

In Sasuke's oh-so humble opinion he looked just like a full-body chia-pet...But as ridiculous as it looked it _was_ effective.

“Even more so since he can expand and contract the fur at will. He can be a puff-ball one second and then his buff self the next” Sasuke analyzed as Tsuyoi's Fur retracted yet again and he swung forward with his fist (paw), the blow cracking the ground after it missed him.

The damn cat had even managed to knock off his bandana (the cat's expression to his appearance had almost been comical).

“Of course his technique will also be his downfall” Sasuke thought, moving forward for a feint kick.

Just as he predicted Tsuyoi's fur expanded yet again.

“Fire style: Fireball jutsu” Sasuke declared, shooting the flames at Tsuyoi.

The Tsuyoi screamed in pain as he was engulfed in flames, the heat burning off his fur and scorching his skin.

* * *

“Flea shuriken” Kami screeched, shaking his fur rapidly.

Suddenly countless tiny projectiles propelled by chakra made their way at Naruto.

“Oh hell no!” Naruto shouted, flailing a bit dramatically.

“Wind style: Breakthrough!” Naruto shouted, exhaling an enormous about of wind from his stomach.

Of course since the amount of wind was proportional to the amount of chakra sent to the stomach it was more like a Great Breakthrough jutsu.

The tornado of wind repelled the fleas without an issue, slamming into Kami and sending him smashing through several trees.

“Uh...whoops...Overdid it again. Heh heh” Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

* * *

**(Izuna's POV)**

I knew that it was our duty to check up on our other allies, but I didn't want to leave the area just yet.

If the Collector and the children were still boxed in, then I wanted to be here when they were forced out of hiding.

Whomever this young Uchiha was he was most likely a bastard child closely related to my brother and I (if his physical appearance and chakra signature were anything to speculate off of).

Bastard children were not all that unusual, though shinobi from higher prestige clans usually took care to be sure no child was left behind with the civilian bearer.

That is not to say some children didn't slip by undetected. Though for children born of more influential clans such as theirs the baby would possess a very distinctive chakra signature. As such they don't typically survive past toddler age.

This Sasuke was a rarity. Though I suspected that his survival had more to do with the unknown older male Collector than luck or skill.

“Do you think there are others?” I asked aloud.

“Other what?” my brother questioned.

“Other Uchihas like the boy? Children we've missed that have been enslaved?” I inquired, my tone calm even though my anger was burning.

My brother's eyes darkened dangerously.

“That...is something I cannot answer” he replied, his voice low, “However it is a possibility”

I nodded grimly.

Suddenly a quick patter of sound reached our ears.

Sensing the familiar chakra of the ninneko we immediately turned around, knowing full well that the only reason a ninneko would be sent after us was for an urgent matter.

“What is the matter?” my brother commanded the moment the ninneko landed in front of us.

“My Lords, the four Lord Hikaku warned us to lookout for, they were in Sora-Ku but they escaped past the Guards. Lord Hikaku is in pursuit!”

My eyes widened.

They were here!

“We're going back” my brother commanded, sounding non-negotiable.

As if I would disagree.

* * *

**(Kakashi's POV)**

The second the four of us regrouped I flipped open the tiny bottle I had unsealed from one of my scrolls and spritzed all four of us in its contents.

“Hey!” Naruto demanded, “What the heck was that?!”

“A Hatake clan scent neutralizer” I drolled.

“To keep the ninneko off our trail” Sakura realized with a smile.

“Awesome! Now we can get the heck out of here! I hate cats!” Naruto declared happily.

“Correction. You three are leaving” I commanded.

“What?” Naruto asked, sounding dumbfounded.

“You can't be serious” Sasuke demanded, narrowing his eyes at me.

“Under no circumstances can the three of you be caught. Your chances of survival, let alone the chance of getting home will drop to zero if you're caught” I stated firmly.

“Sensei our chances of surviving on our own here _are_ zero!” Sakura reasoned, looking very alarmed.

“Sakura's right. We're not leaving you behind” Sasuke stated, sounding unmoving.

“You're not leaving me behind, we're temporarily splitting up” I corrected, “I'm going to distract them and lead them away from your route. After I do I'll meet back up with three of you”

“But Sensei we don't even know the route we're supposed to take!” Sakura countered.

“Naruto does. Remember, he helped make the map after all” I reminded them, my stance unmoving.

“It doesn't matter if I know it or not! We're not leaving you behind to deal with all of them by yourself!” Naruto declared.

“Maybe I didn't make myself clear” I declared sternly, icily, “As your superior officer I am ordering you to follow your directives”

The three of them froze immediately.

Rarely did I ever assert my absolute authority over them.

It was an intentional move on my part.

Because when I did assert my authority, they knew all their arguments were _done_.

“Go” I commanded, leaving no room for any further discussion.

Naruto was absolutely furious, but even he knew the debate was over.

Sakura looked scared and devastated, probably thinking that this would be the last time we'd ever see each other alive.

Sasuke looked pissed off, but he just grit his teeth hard and grabbed onto the other two.

“Come on, let's go” he ground out.

Naruto and Sakura looked reluctant, but I could see it in their body language that they were going to follow.

“You better catch up to us” Naruto demanded, holding his fist out in front of him, a habit of his I hadn't seen for a while.

I gave a subtle nodded, and like the mark of a starting gun they spend off through the trees.

* * *

Not long after they had taken off I felt four strong chakra signatures speeding towards my direction, probably having been tipped off by the ninneko.

“My chakra and scent have been sealed, so a surprise ambush to get their attention would probably be the best option” I decided, leaping up into the trees, heading away from the waterfall and towards the two ninneko I had defeated earlier.

I chose to conceal myself on a lower branch that was fairly well covered by leaves.

Sure enough four battle ready shinobi leaped into the clearing. Three of them _very_ familiar.

The older salt-and-pepper haired man moved forward to approach the stirring ninneko lieutenant, the three Uchiha covering his back.

But the moment the older Nekoka shinobi touched the ninneko's fur I heard a grunt of strain as he attempted to move, but _couldn't_.

I watched on in shock as the three Uchiha found themselves frozen in place as well, a three-prong seal appeared on the ground.

“They're completely trapped” I deduced.

After taking a moment to assess the situation I made my decision.

“Well...in that case” I muttered, making the Tora hand sign, “Hidden Mist jutsu!”

A dense fog covered the area as I made my escape.

Even as I sped through the trees my mind continuously went back to the seal trap.

I know for a fact it wasn't one of Naruto's…

And those characters on the ground...they read 'bind'.

Some kind of word script jutsu?

But the bigger question was who had laid the trap? And why did they help us?

* * *

**(Madara’s POV)**

They escaped.

We had all four of them...and they got away.

Furious didn't even begin to describe how I was feeling right now.

“We're tracking them down” I declared, daring anyone to contest otherwise.

 

I knew they wouldn't.

* * *

**(Third POV)**

Shin released his Camouflage jutsu as he silently landed on the balcony.

“You’re late” Hyo noted as Shin made his way into their temporary room at the Kennel.

“With the recent intruders there were ninneko everywhere, so I had to watch my step” Shin replied.

“By intruders I assume you mean Squad 7, correct?” Hyo inquired.

“Yes sir. According to the information I had gathered on the way here they managed to evade capture once again” Shin informed him.

“They are jeopardizing the mission _and_ the future of the Village. They need to be dealt with effective immediately” Hyo decided.

“Hai” Shin agreed obediently.

“Tell Sai to pack. We leave in two days as to not arise suspicions” Hyo declared.

Shin bowed to his superior at the dismissal and walked over to his and Sai's quarters, silently sliding the door shut.

 _“You helped them escape didn't you?”_ Sai accused silently, using ANBU sign language to speak to his older brother without being detected.

“Hyo-senpai wants us to pack. We will be leaving in two days” Shin stated, though his hands said something else.

_“And if I did?”_

“Then I will pack effective immediately” Sai replied.

_“Why?”_

“Make sure you stock up on ink” Shin reminded him.

_“Because this mission is wrong”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kakashi catch up to them?
> 
> What is Danzo plotting this time?
> 
> Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> Just FYI: the Onishizen clan is Jugo's clan


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Sorry it's been such a long time!
> 
> Enjoy!

**(Third POV)**

"So what're our options?" Sakura asked, trying to not sound exhausted.

Though to be fair they all were.

It's only been four days since they split away from Kakashi, but they felt every moment of it.

Though they had followed the route down, avoiding the territory that would one day become the Land of Sound, and cutting through the location that would one day be called the Valley of the End, the entire trek had been fraught with uneasy tension. None of them feeling safe enough to rest, and too wary to even try going near any rivers without the aid of their sensei.

After cutting through the Valley of the End the three of them had stuck to the 'designated' peddler roads.

At one desperate point (that will never be spoken of again) Sasuke and Naruto had transformed themselves into girls and with Sakura pretended to be a trio of starving homeless orphans searching for work in order to get a sympathy meal and a free ride on the back of a hay wagon.

Naruto and Sakura had no issues with the minor deception, but it took everything Sasuke had to bite his tongue and accept another person's help (and act defenseless and weak).

"We can't go much further east” Naruto stated, pulling out the map he had recreated to the best of his memory.

“Why not?” Sasuke asked.

“The land of Whirlpools is in that direction” Naruto replied simply, as if that should have been enough of a deterrent.

“But isn't the Land of Whirlpools an island? We shouldn't be at too high a risk of running into anyone from the Uzumaki clan” Sakura inquired curiously.

“Yeeaahh but their allies the Umino clan hold the territory near the port. And I'm not taking the chance of accidentally killing Iruka-sensei’s ancestor and preventing him from existing when we get back!” Naruto retorted loudly.

“Tch fair enough” Sasuke reluctantly allowed.

“Kakashi-sensei and I mapped out a very specific route in order to try and get to the Land of Waves. If we deviate from it at all we’ll chance running into a clan” Naruto stated for what he felt was the fifth time.

“The Nara are west of the Umino with the Yamanaka and Akimichi flanking them. And the Inuzuka are south-west of them. Not to mention other clans in-between” Sakura muttered, taking another look at the map and contemplating the best plan of action for them now.

They hadn't eaten anything other than plants and berries in just over twenty-four hours now. They needed protein and carbs if they wanted to keep up their health and energy.

Unfortunately they also didn't want to risk lighting a fire and drawing any unwanted persons to them.

They'd learned their lesson from the Forest of Death.

But...

"We don't have a choice but to pick one of the surrounding towns to spend the night in" Sasuke stated, "We're stuck between a rock and a hard place right now. We got lucky that merchant took pity on us"

"The closest town to us is Takumi Village. A wealthier civilian settlement allied with the Senju clan" Naruto noted grimly.

"So there aren't any shinobi?" Sakura questioned.

No shinobi meant no sensors.

Sure it was still a town allied with the Senju, but it was still better than going into another clan's territory.

"I don't know if we can risk it. The Senju clan already know my face…" Naruto contemplated warily.

"That's what a transformation jutsu is for Dobe" Sasuke scoffed.

"I know that already Duck-Butt!" Naruto shouted.

"Guys" Sakura stated warningly.

"Sorry" Naruto grumbled.

"Look. If you're so worried than maybe you should be the one to scope out the town first? That way if on the off chance they do have a sensor your heritage will hopefully keep them from trying to kill you right off the the bat" Sakura suggested.

Naruto gave her a reluctant nod.

"Alright then, it's settled. Let's move out" Sasuke exclaimed, all three of them blissfully unaware of the little ink-black mouse still following their every move.

* * *

**(Third POV)**

"And you're positive they came through here?" Madara asked the artist skeptically.

Thinking tactically he and Izuna had hypothesized that the group would choose to follow the merchant roads after stirring up so much trouble with three different clans.

As such they'd been questioning every merchant, traveler, and peddler they came across. So far they hadn't had any luck...Until now.

The artist nodded affirmative, pulling out a piece of parchment and his clay sticks.

Madara and Izuna watched silently as the black-haired man made quick strokes across the page, alternating between the colors he owned in his box.

When he was finished he flipped the parchment around for them to see, "These the children you're looking for?".

The artist had drawn out an impressively well detailed picture of a pink-haired girl with green eyes, a spiky bright blonde-haired boy with blue eyes, and a black-haired Izuna double.

"Exactly who we're looking for" Izuna confirmed, eyeing the picture with incredible intensity.

The artist nodded relieved, "They went along the right fork in the road. The path that goes down near Takumi Village".

"Damn" Madara thought, "Well, so long as we don't get too close to either the Takumi or Umino borders we should be fine to snoop around if we're careful"

"Much appreciated" Izuna stated, turning to his brother with a look that demanded 'let's go'.

"Your talents are notable. Should we find the children the Uchiha will owe you a favor within reason" Madara declared.

The artist bowed to the Uchiha brothers.

"I'm honored for the praise. Just happy to help really my Lords" the artist stated with a small smile, though Madara noted that it was not a genuine one, though it hardly mattered.

"Let's go" Madara commanded to Izuna, the both of them taking off in a burst of speed.

After a few moments Sai let his false smile drop, canceling his transformation jutsu.

"Mission successful" he muttered, taking off in the opposite direction of the Uchiha legends.

Now he needed to regroup with Hyo-senpai.

* * *

**(Naruto's POV)**

I let out a deep sigh as I trekked through Takumi Village, ignoring all the mistrustful glares pointed in my direction (I had enough experience in doing so back home).

I'd transformed myself into a sixteen years old mousy brown-haired male and strapped my tanto to my side with a waistband.

The story was that I was a poorer Bounty Hunter who's main income came from doing menial work where he could.

Unfortunately, even if nobody in the Village could sense chakra they were still extremely wary of anyone coming into the Village for any reason.

I'd gone to every shopkeeper in town offering my temporary labor and I was turned down every single time.

And civilians or not I doubted that the swords and other assorted weapons the people here carried around with them were just for show.

If Tenten was any indication then the Takumi Family was more than just a civilian clan of weapons crafters.

And unfortunately for us that meant we'd have to come up with a plan B.

Lost in thought I didn't notice the bucket until it squared me right in the back of my head.

Grabbing the offending object before it hit the dirt I turned around to glare at my assailant, "Hey! What was that for Grandma! I'm already leaving!"

The older graying woman raised an eyebrow at my words, but didn't look apologetic in the least.

“I need my roof fixed” she stated, ignoring my outburst.

“Huh?” I said dumbly, my anger dissipating as it was replaced with confusion.

“What’re ya dense?” the woman exclaimed bluntly.

“What the hell?! That’s uncalled for lady!” I shouted, my anger returning.

“Humph. Then I guess ya don’t want food” she commented brusquely.

I blinked once. Twice. Three times.

“Huh. Wait. You’re bartering…with me?” I asked in disbelief.

“I’m not askin that bucket you have in your hands now am I? Fixin my roof’ll get ya three birds, a bowl of berries, a tomato, pepper, and a bucket of fresh water” she stated matter-of-factly.

“Really?! Thank you!” I exclaimed happily, just barely remembering to give her a grateful bow.

“Just get to work” she scoffed, "You'll find all the tools you'll need round back"

* * *

**(Kakashi's POV)**

Sensing a presence behind me I pushed off of the tree branch below me and jumped back and away from the glint of a tanto as it whizzed by my covered nose.

When the masked shinobi moved to arc his arm back I pulled out my own tanto to counter each of his flurry of strikes, metal sparking against metal.

Putting extra muscle behind my swing I knocked his arm back, opening his body up mid-air and took the opportunity to roundhouse kick him right in the stomach.

The masked man landed with a hard thud against the ground as I used my momentum to land on another tree branch instead.

But just before my sole made contact with the bark I caught sight of a small script written on the branch that read: explosion.

Fortunately I had noticed the script in time to substitute safely away, the concussive blast of fire echoing throughout the forest, no doubt drawing other shinobi to our location should any be nearby.

I made sure to keep my chakra suppressed as much as I possibly could as I hid within the leaves of the trees.

Three assailants. One around Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura’s age, and two that seemed closer to Iruka’s age.

One of the assailants was the one who had assisted us in getting away from the Uchiha...Though whether that was to benefit more them than us leads to be seen. In addition, the third assailant was still keeping himself scarce as well. A fact that made me wary.

The masks the three of them wore though...Masks weren’t something that was used during the Warring States Era. At least not for the purpose that these shinobi were using them, which was to conceal their identity.

But their masks specifically were ones like the Leaf Village ANBU would wear.

Which means we either majorly screwed up the timeline...Or more likely one of the flashes that had occurred in the rocky hills before we ended up in the past ourselves was someone else using the diagram to go back in time...Or rather, people.

The question was...Why? And who?

* * *

**(Naruto's POV)**

With a huff of exhaustion (more from the heat outside than anything else) I wiped the sweat from my brow.

It had taken a few hours, but the roof was finally complete.

Never thought I'd ever be grateful for all those D-rank missions, but I guess anything's possible.

I stole another glance over at Grandma Tori.

The entire time I'd been working on her roof she'd been tending to her garden...extremely slowly.

It took me a while to figure out that she was only using her garden as an excuse to keep an eye on me.

“You’ve got a pretty big garden there” I complemented, hoping to strike up a bit of a conversation.

“You’re not gettin any more than we bargained” Grandma Tori stated brusquely.

“I’m not asking lady!” I shouted from my position on the roof.

I couldn't help but cringe as she tore off the peppers by the stems.

“You know the peppers would grow better if you cut them off the stems rather than pull at them” I stated.

“Oh? And what makes you the expert?” she challenged.

“Because I had a garden of my own before. Geez I’m just trying to help here lady!” I said irately.

"Oh?" she hummed curiously, "Any more fantastic pieces of wisdom you wish to impart on me?"

“As a matter of fact, you have too much nitrogen in your soil” I stated pointedly, replying to her challenge.

“Nitro-what?” the woman asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Whoops. Future word.

“Oh uh it’s a kind of chemical. It’s from all the compost. Letting the food rot away on the soil is making the soil less suitable for the peppers to grow” I explained, hopping down from the roof and gathering some new soil from another grassy patch and placing it into the bucket she'd thrown at me earlier.

I scraped away some of the old soil without compromising the integrity of the plants and dumped the new soil on top.

"There. That should help a bit. Maybe add a few worms for a nutrient boost" I suggested, clapping the dirt and mud off my hands.

Grandma Tori just gave me a consideratory hum.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"Nothin" she decided, "The birds, berries, and water are over in the shade by the well"

"Gee thanks Grandma!" I exclaimed happily, damn near skipping over to the precious treasures.

“I don’t see any symbols on you and yet I definitely feel that you have chakra” the woman said skeptically, causing me to halt in my tracks.

What?!

“I’m uh. I'm actually a bounty hunter. I figured learning chakra would allow me to pick up jobs easier, but uh as you can guess it also causes me a world of trouble too. I usually try and avoid areas that are overrun with clans, but I kind of uh got…lost hehe” I said, trying to cover my slip up.

"What the hell?! I thought there wasn't supposed to be any sensors here!" I thought, trying not to let my panic show, "I knew I should've used the chakra concealing seal just in case!"

“Humph. You’re not the brightest lamp are you?” Grandma Tori said matter-of-factly.

I couldn't help but comically fault over to the side at her exclamation.

“I’ve been around enough shinobi to tell when one is lying...Just be careful out there kid or else you’ll get hurt” Grandma Tori advised, handing me a pepper and tomato.

“Thank you” I said, giving her a genuine smile.

“If you come back tomorrow and help me some more with my garden I’ll be willing to barter with you some more” she offered.

“Really?! That'd be awesome!" I immediately agreed.

"Thanks Grandma Tori! See you tomorrow!" I said, taking off with a wave.

"Maybe we could stick around here for a little bit after all?" I thought hopefully.

* * *

**(Third POV)**

"This completes almost all the territories on our agenda" Tobirama states, "Which means we only have one more town to check on before we head to the Land of Whirlpools"

Hashirama nodded affirmative, "Takumi Village".

He was looking forward to seeing his wife and children again after being away from them for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 is unknowingly getting boxed in! And Root is after Kakashi!


End file.
